


Given Unsought Is Better 情到浓时

by Ivylui



Series: Of Fur and Feathers 毛与羽系列 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, BAMF John Watson, Bonding of Mind and Spirit, M/M, Mycroft Plays the Piano, Silver Fox Lestrade, major BAMF Mycroft Holmes, mystrade, werefox
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivylui/pseuds/Ivylui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>都市传说AU，文中的DI Gregory Lestrade是一条银狐，至少有时候是。而文中的Mycroft则展露出了完全不属于小公务员的一面，并开始接受关心并不一定是件坏事，有的时候，人心最终是不会破碎的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 介绍

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Given Unsought Is Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/966277) by [lobstergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobstergirl/pseuds/lobstergirl). 



狐狸停了下来，仔细倾听，耳朵竖得直直的。他已经走了很久，忙着重新检视自己身边的世界，并开发新的疆土。他已经很久没变身了，几乎已经忘记自己有多享受这晚间散步，透过敏锐的狐狸眼睛审视他的城市，倾听那些他用人耳朵无法听到的声响，从无数气味中读取讯息，啊，那些奇妙的气味、美好的气味、讨厌的气味、醉人的气味…

今晚，他的好奇心把他领到了伦敦最高级的街区，他一路享受着自己的晚间散步和气味之旅。就在他犹豫是否要掉头回家，因为第二天将会是又一个漫长的煎熬时，耳朵里突然捕捉到一串娴熟的钢琴弹奏声。他对古典音乐不太在行，但他能发现美，那个弹钢琴的人显然知道该如何把握每一个音符，并且做得非常到位。

狐狸决定了，现在还不是回家的时候。于是他开始顺着乐声一路寻觅过去。这间房子看起来比他见过的任何一间都要戒备森严，但狐狸可是很狡猾的，更何况，他还不是一条普通的狐狸。尽管隐藏得非常巧妙，他还是发现了角落里的监控摄像头，于是他潜伏在阴影里，避开监控范围。经验和训练给了他很大帮助，很快，他就找到了自己寻觅的东西——灌木篱墙上一个很不起眼的小洞，没有围墙和铁线阻挡。他使劲贴在地上，开始往洞里挤。他的皮毛待会儿肯定会变得一团糟，但现在，他并不担心这个。他必须找到那音乐的源头。

不一会儿，他就匍匐在一丛灌木底下，沐浴在美好的乐声中。音符在夏日的夜空中跳跃，仿佛一颗颗水晶珠子，光亮、透明、闪耀。狐狸闭上眼睛，让身体稍微放松一些，舒服地趴在地上，用蓬松的大尾巴裹住身体，头枕在前腿上。随着他疲惫的神经渐渐放松下来，他开始注意到另外一些东西，一些他只从别人口中听说，但从未感受过，当然也没指望能在这里遇到的东西。

 

家。

安全。

避风港。

 

他猛地睁开眼，与此同时，乐声仿佛也出现了瞬间凌乱，音符里跳出几个不和谐的颤抖。但那凌乱只在刹那后便消失了，音乐继续流淌，却换成了更柔和温暖的旋律。狐狸让自己更放松了一些。

 

家。

安全。

避风港。

 

他已经很久没感受过家和安全，更是从未体验过避风港。当他需要变身并，呃，出去撒撒野的时候，Susan给他提供了一个可以回去的家。但他和她从来没有契合，因为她本来就不是守护者，也从不情愿过多给予，从不想掺和到这种事情里来。她无法理解他的这一面，也不想理解，甚至表现出了惧怕。他回想起以前那些数也数不清的争吵。“为什么你要这么做？你就不能不变身吗？”她仿佛觉得这是个坏习惯，跟抽烟差不多。她永远无法理解他不得不变身，无法理解那是一种需求，而不是某种古怪的…自我炫耀，无法理解不变身会导致他身体和精神的严重损毁。她被他的人所吸引，却拒绝接受狐狸，尽管他并没有把这当成一个秘密，并早在两人的关系开始认真后就把这一切都向她坦白了。

随着他事业的发展，他的工作日程变得越来越不近人情，而他顽固地拒绝了不变身这一要求。于是她开始到别的地方寻求理解，开始寻觅一种正常世界观下的普通生活，到最后，他就沦落到了一间小小的公寓里，孑然一身，没有家，没有陪伴，只剩下孤独。

他再次闭上眼睛，不再注意周围陌生的环境，不再想保持警觉，不再…他实在太累了，音乐的旋律轻柔抚慰着他，狐狸慢慢陷入沉睡。

他没听到落地窗被小心翼翼，哦非常小心翼翼地开启，只开了一条缝；也没看到那颀长的身影走出来，训练有素的锐利目光扫视整个院落，最后发现了隐藏在灌木丛下的银狐，安静地沉睡着，毫无警醒。他没看到那优雅的眉梢轻轻挑起，没听到那阵轻笑，但他的思维完全有可能捕捉到那个信息：家。安全。避风港。朋友，欢迎你来到这里。因为那道身影稍微开启了自己的屏障，向他送出了那个信息。

男人转过身，再一次安静地回到室内。


	2. 第二章

Lestrade不太自在地挪了挪身子，看Sherlock Holmes像往常一样在犯罪现场上蹿下跳。尽管他已经认识这人好几年，也有足够的时间去习惯他的为人处世，可探长还是觉得他那不合时宜的欣喜在现场多少有些让人不安。自从John Watson走进他的生活后，侦探的行为已经有了很明显的改观。Sherlock似乎真心在乎那个矮个子前军医每次给他那种脸色瞧，甚至更糟糕，说他“那不太好”，不过——不可否认的是，他确实有点兴奋过头了。所幸Anderson并不在这里，而是请了几天假，说要处理一些家庭事务，而Gordon目前为止还没犯什么会惹侦探不高兴的错误，呃，至少他还没被勒令停止思考。

Lestrade走到一边，跟拿来一份目击证人报告的Donovan迅速交谈了几句，他发现Sherlock猛地停下了动作，背部僵直，正刻意不转过头去。能让Sherlock速冻的通常只有一个人，仅此一人，于是Lestrade闭起眼睛，安静地从一数到十，这才转过身，瞪了刚出现的人一眼。不过，还没等他开口说话，咨询侦探的声音就炸响在房间里。

“这不是我那伟大的兄长，屈尊降贵前来显现他光芒万丈的尊容了嘛，别告诉我你只是 _碰巧_ 路过附近。”

Mycroft Holmes轻叹一声。“信不信由你，我确实在附近办事，并临时起意决定借此机会来看看你，我亲爱的弟弟。”

“真是感天动地。你已经看到了，承您贵言，我好得很，您还是继续走您的阳关道吧。我敢肯定总有这么一场战争等着你去调停。”

“两位先生，打扰一下。”Lestrade插了进来。“你们的嘴斗虽然引人入胜，但我还是要提醒二位，这里是犯罪调查现场，有些人还要完成自己的工作，尽管不涉及国家安全，但也足够重要。我不希望听到你们两个在这里喧哗。”

Sherlock瞪了他一眼，但决定不继续穷追猛打。暂时。

Lestrade转身看着Mycroft Holmes，却发现自己沐浴在审视的目光下——搞不好还在被推理。他努力让自己不表现出手足无措的样子，因为尽管这对兄弟表面上没有一点相同之处，在这一点上他们还是惊人地相似。没有任何细节能逃过他们的双眼，并且Lestrade总认为年长的Holmes在这方面比他弟弟还要在行。于是他便任由Mycroft的目光扫过身体每一个角落，但这次貌似有点不同，多了某种奇怪而出人意料的东西…仿佛有什么东西在尝试性地接触他。Lestrade看了一眼已经跪在尸体旁的Sherlock Holmes，他正在用鼻子去嗅受害者的衣袖，语速极快且兴奋地对John说着什么，对周围一切都毫不关心。至少他希望如此。

他接收到一丝模糊的余韵，正是几天前的 _家。安全。_ 他发现自己毫无遮掩地盯着Mycroft Holmes，那人的嘴唇微妙地翘起了一个弧度。玩味的蓝灰色眼睛凝视着困惑的褐色眸子，年长的Holmes上前一步，走进Lestrade的私人空间。低声喃喃道：“真的吗，探长先生，一条银狐？请允许我表达我的惊讶。”又一道迅速扫过的目光，不动声色的微笑，以及优雅挑起的眉梢。“然而，却完美得无可挑剔。”

Mycroft后退一步，重新换上一本正经的面具，装模作样地说：“糟糕，我必须离开了，很遗憾，真的。日安，Sherlock——记得给妈咪打电话——日安，Watson医生。”他随性地迈开步子，摇晃着永不离身的小黑伞，不经意地说：“还有探长先生——我是真心的。任何时候，我都欢迎你的到来。”

然后他就走了。Lestrade缓缓吐出一口气。John疑惑地看了他一眼。“他那是什么意思？”Lestrade耸耸肩。“我怎么知道。你才是最懂Holmes的人。”John对他翻了个白眼。“我可不敢保证我有多懂Mycroft。”

“没有人能懂Mycroft，除了他自己，”Sherlock恼怒地插了进来。“而他现在不是我们的主要问题。你想听我的推理吗，探长先生，”他瞪了Lestrade一眼，“还是想继续讨论我兄长那神秘的道别里究竟隐含了什么深意？”

“好啦，天才，我就是想想而已。”Lestrade高举双手表示妥协。“说吧，把你的智慧赐予我们这些愚钝之民，好吗？”

Sherlock开始向他倾倒语速极快的推理，Lestrade努力把对Mycroft Holmes的记忆推到一边，不去回想那几乎是贴在耳边的柔和腔调，以及总是伴随他的昂贵羊毛面料和微妙古龙香气。年轻的Holmes有时是很让人为难，而年长的Holmes却…极具诱惑。并且，向来如此。他可不愿在这个节骨眼上浮想联翩。尤其在Sherlock Holmes正向他发射推理闪电的时候。

***

Lestrade飞快地把T恤和运动裤塞进滚轮垃圾箱旁的运动包里。他最讨厌这个环节——太不堪，像个变态一样躲在垃圾箱后面。等他把包藏好，就马上变身，跑了起来。现在还是夏天，天气很不错，但他还是很庆幸夜晚的降临越来越早了。这让躲藏和掩人耳目变得更加容易。他窜过一条条街道，尽量抄近路，随时避开明亮的路灯范围，取道公园和庭院、小路和暗巷。离目的地越近，他的行动就越困难。只有最粗心的人才会把他误认为一条灰狗，尽管现在已经有法律禁止射杀狐狸，却没有对陷阱和猎网进行限制。银狐的皮毛依旧是稀罕货色，他暂时还不想出现在哪个富家太太的肩上。

他很快找到了自己的专属入口——划定地盘确实是很有用的行为——紧接着便钻进了Mycroft Holmes家中。落地窗半开着，跟几天前一样，钢琴曲从室内流淌出来。Greg小心靠近落地窗，突然不太确定自己是否正确理解了Holmes的话。早先他还十分肯定，可现在，环视着周围高雅的环境，他觉得自己有点格格不入。他一般不太容易受到惊吓，但这个，以狐狸的形态待在这里…他到底在想什么？他深深缩进灌木丛中，音乐停了下来，一股轻柔的 _欢迎_ 和 _家_ 拂过他的神经。

Mycroft出现在门前，他把落地窗拉开，Holmes独有的敏锐目光马上发现了他。他礼貌地欠了欠身，饶有兴致地说：“快进来吧，探长先生，我可不喜欢重复自己的话。”看到银狐缓缓从藏身之地爬了出来，身上还挂着小树枝，他夸张地轻叹一声——跟他弟弟一模一样，Greg好笑地想——然后摇了摇头。“瞧瞧你，把自己弄得一团糟。如果你想成为这里的常客，我们得想办法规避这种情况。”他跪了下来，伸出双手。“可以吗？”Greg走向他，好奇而警觉。那双手仔细地为他拣出小树枝，灵巧的手指拂去黏在毛上的叶子和不知从哪来的帽贝，Greg发现自己很喜欢被顺毛。当Mycroft结束工作时，他几乎有点失望，那种情绪肯定被表现出来了，因为Mycroft发出一阵轻笑。“探长先生，谁会想到你竟是个如此贪心的小家伙？”他指了指屋内。“要进来吗？”

Greg迫不及待地跟在他身后。他从未猜想过Mycroft Holmes的家会是什么样子，但他很确定那肯定不会跟贝克街221B一样凌乱，他的想法很快被证实了。只是，他没想到这里竟如此…舒适。他曾猜测这人的家一定跟他一样一本正经，不是冷冰冰就是有种禅意的时尚感，也有可能是那种传统厚重的装潢，填满了沉重的暗色调家具——就像一些样板房，总之，就是用来招待客人，或用来做小公务员离开办公室后都会做的随便什么事情。他被领到起居室里，停下脚步观察起来。明亮而友善的色调，一套巨大的组合沙发，一把翼背扶手椅，一把会所扶手椅，咖啡桌，漂亮的陶瓷仿木地板，大大的落地花瓶里有一束极具品味的鲜花，哦还有，一台大得吓人的电视机，功放巧妙地摆在地上，Greg想了想，那玩意儿会不会单纯是用来看新闻或教育纪录片的，或许Mycroft Holmes真有某种出人意料的电影爱好。不管怎么说，这个房间处处都透着无可挑剔的品味，但看上去却并非不可触碰或单纯为了装饰。沙发上摊着报纸，咖啡桌上放着一套茶具和遥控器，坐垫的摆放看起来完全是为了舒服而非好看。还有这里的气味，哦奇妙的气味，美好的气味。他闻到花香、纸墨香、茶香、果香，以及家具蜡油的香气，柔和的夏日微风，还有Mycroft，他的古龙香味，他的衣服，他身上的肥皂香气，他的皮肤，他闻到房间里充斥着Mycroft的气息。Greg决定了，他喜欢这个房间。

他看到三角钢琴，马上竖起了耳朵，并满怀希望地看向Mycroft。

“你希望我继续弹下去吗？”Mycroft微笑着问。Greg努力用眼神和耳朵向他传达最热切的期待。“你不想先看看这房子的其他部分？”Greg抬头看着他，吃了一惊。如果他是条狗，肯定会兴奋地摇起尾巴来。“那就跟我来吧。”Mycroft走向走廊。

Greg被领着在房子里转了一圈。这里原来真的有一套更正式的装潢。一个很大的餐厅，“是的，我偶尔不得不在这里应酬客人”，和更大的起居室，明显是用来招待客人的，里面的家具和装潢都高档得吓人，同时也极具品味。不感兴趣。旁边还有一个较小的房间，里面是…一张斯诺克球桌。Greg吃惊地喘了一声。他从未想过Mycroft Holmes会摇身一变成为交际场上的俊俏牛郎，不过他还是能看出这种传统游戏对他的吸引力。他自己也不是个糟糕的桌球手，只是从未费心去研究斯诺克这门艺术。Greg属于人类那部分意识中闪过Mycroft Holmes穿着白衬衫、马甲和剪裁合身的西装裤，在斯诺克桌上俯下身子，娴熟地击出白球的画面。他很庆幸自己在狐狸形态下，一部分人类思维会自动受到限制，但他很确定，那副光景迟早会重新出现在他脑海中，特别是当他一个人待在卧室里的时候。Mycroft似乎不知道他在想什么，毕竟他们既没有联系也没有契合，尽管两人似乎能对彼此发送一些十分基础的感应。 _那_ 才是更值得研究的事情。

说到研究…厨房简直是艺术的造物。Greg欣喜地抬头看着那些闪闪发亮的器具和让人惊艳的流理台，心想自己可能会重拾年轻时对厨艺的喜爱。他称不上是个厨师，从来只想当警察，但他还是很喜欢准备食物，尝试新菜谱，嗅闻手上的食材，猜想加入这个会怎么样，或者用那个来代替…他暗自叹息，跟着Mycroft来到了走廊。

Mycroft推开另一扇门，Greg马上欣喜地轻吠一声。图书室。好几百本书，巨大的皮制扶手椅，角落里还摆着娇小但昂贵的音响，甚至有个漂亮的火炉，炉前还有块看起来很柔软的地毯。Greg轻哼着，眼前闪现出舒适的炉火，冬夜舒服的小睡，还有温馨的居家生活…

 

温暖。

安全。

家。

 

他满怀希望地偷瞧了一眼，Mycroft似乎并没有被他送出的光景吓退。他没说什么，只是微笑。他今晚好像总在做这个，微笑。他觉得自己很喜欢他那个样子。老实说，非常喜欢。Mycroft低头看着银狐。“楼上没什么好看的。卧室，更衣室，办公室。说真的，都挺无聊。要不，我们回起居室去？”耳朵转了转。“你想喝点什么吗？我猜你得跑好长一段路才到这里。”舌头懒洋洋地伸出来。Mycroft低声笑了起来。“很好。先到厨房去吧。”他们回到厨房，Mycroft从其中一个橱柜里拿出一只中等大小的盘子——“Jennings夫人恐怕会不高兴，她会把我骂成一个九岁的小淘气，仿佛双手伸进饼干罐里被她当场抓包”——随后装满了矿泉水。Greg小心地用舌头舔起了水，不让水滴溅到Mycroft昂贵的厨房地砖上，而Mycroft不得不忍住又一阵轻笑。

他太久没有允许另一个生命进入自己的生活。他一天的绝大部分时间都让自己的屏障紧闭，密不透风，已经像呼吸一般习惯了那种状态，所以在他几天前收到那些轻柔的信号时，不但没有生气，反倒变得饶有兴致了。那看起来不像有意而为，不像那些不受欢迎的侵入，而更像一个屏障由于过度疲惫而出现了松懈，皆因一直被锁死在灵魂一角，就像他这样。他稍加试探，便惊讶地发现那种感觉柔和而温暖，于是他决定不再彻底屏蔽自己，而是向自家花园里那疲惫的生灵发出了一缕轻柔的欢迎。在他发现那条银狐，并将它的信号模式收入思维宫殿——这是Holmes兄弟都拥有的东西——之后，他仅需略加调查就确定了那条狐狸究竟是谁。今天早些时候，他还到犯罪现场走了一趟去确认自己的调查结果。Lestrade探长。有意思。他当然知道探长是一名变形者。只要事关弟弟身边的人，Mycroft Holmes从来都会彻底调查，但他并没有深入下去。Lestrade探长对Sherlock并不构成威胁，而是完全相反。他帮助他戒毒，尽量让他不再依赖可卡因，不仅如此，他还让他一直忙碌着。只要一切记录良好，就没必要去深究他的变形习惯。当Mycroft把那些感应植入他脑中，当他发现那天自己睡在了谁家花园里，探长的目光是由衷的惊讶——当接受守护者触碰时，他们是无法撒谎的，而且只需一次触碰，就能证实探长并不打算隐瞒任何事情——Mycroft决定一头撞进这陌生又熟悉的领域中。好吧，并不能算撞进。小心翼翼地探入脚尖。

“准备好了吗，探长——”他犹豫了片刻。“好吧，我无意冒犯，但看着你从碗里舔水喝我实在叫不出探长先生。能允许我对你直呼其名吗？”Greg歪过头，举起一只爪子。Mycroft实在忍不住了，他大笑着跪下来，握住那只爪子，一本正经地摇了摇。“那我就叫你Gregory吧。谢谢你。”Gregory。自从爷爷过世之后就再没有人那样叫过他。不是Greg就是Lestrade。想必Holmes在这方面也不同于常人吧。Mycroft站起来，走向起居室。Greg故意看了一眼钢琴，Mycroft顺从地坐在琴凳上。“你想听什么？”Greg趴下来，鼻子搭在前腿上，找了个舒服的姿势，琥珀色的眼睛盯着Mycroft。“好，那就Johann Nepomuk Hummel吧，加特兰回旋曲。”一串旋律开始流淌，Greg闭上眼睛，轻叹一声。如果这周早些时候，有人告诉Greg他将趴在Mycroft Holmes家起居室地板上听他弹钢琴，他可能会问市面上是不是多了种新的迷幻药，并马上通知缉毒队。而现在，他就在这里。谁又曾想到。

***

他们很快就形成了一个愉悦的惯例。Greg会深夜出现在落地窗前，耐心地等待自己被邀请进入，然后让Mycroft帮他清除毛皮上的小树枝碎叶片，以及任何他认为有必要清除的东西。他现在已经很喜欢这个顺毛的流程了，尤其在那天晚上发现Mycroft手上有个结实舒适的毛刷等待他时，他就爱上了这个过程。他享受着毛刷的按摩，幸福地阖上双眼，一点也不想结束。至于Mycroft，他也开始期待触碰那柔软的毛皮，假装摘去并不存在的杂物，让刷毛过程毫无必要地延长。

两人都开始在繁忙的工作日程中为对方挤出更多时间，尽量让晚上空出来，但在白天却拒绝谈论那件事。此外，共进午餐或晚餐，甚至连短暂的会面也未曾出现在他们的话题里。他们都很享受那友好的沉默和彼此的陪伴。一天晚上，Greg蜷在沙发上贴着Mycroft，高个的男人尝试性地伸手触碰了狐狸头上那两只大大的黑耳朵。Greg玩味地看了他一眼，Mycroft不禁脸红了。“它们看上去挺柔软的。我能摸摸吗？”Greg瞪了他一眼，又凑近了些。Mycroft在让他靠近任何家具前已经给他刷过毛了，现在倒要问他能不能摸？真搞不懂他。他送出一句朋友。然后把鼻子搭在Mycroft大腿上。“那我就理解成可以了。谢谢你。”Mycroft开始抚摸那对柔软的耳朵，让双手在狐狸身上游走，梳理富有光泽的毛皮，陶醉在柔软而温暖的手感中，并惊讶于它的蓬松。Greg干脆趴在Mycroft腿上，被抚摸得浑身发软，幸福地轻叹一声。那双优雅的手，钢琴家的手，总能找到正确的地方，在他耳后轻挠，梳理他肩胛骨中间的毛发。已经太久没人如此触碰他了，太久太久，他简直乐不思蜀。

Mycroft闭上眼睛，稍微开启屏障，让狐狸的幸福感渗透进来。他犹豫地伸展出去，请求他允许触碰，Greg的屏障也放了下来，他深入进去，直到发现自己在寻觅的东西。当他们的精神联系在一起，这种感觉无比自然，让Mycroft不禁疑惑自己为什么要等这么久。这并不是契合，只是浅尝辄止的触碰。但这也是一种他一直以来都在逃避的亲近，一种他认为自己再也无法承受的亲近，自从…自从他上一个契合被切断，让他孑然一身，遍体鳞伤，血流不止。他会接受教训，不再冲动行事。

他揉弄银狐厚厚的绒毛。“我们得想办法解决你那条秘密通道。不能让我家一直存在那个安全隐患。你能找到那里，证明别人也有可能找到。”Greg警觉地抬起头。“别傻了，Gregory，我刚刚与你结成精神联系。你不会真的以为我要把你拒之门外吧？”Greg转了转耳朵，就像人类耸了耸肩。“请你让我来处理这件事。Anthea会联系你的。”Anthea？“接下来这几天我恐怕会抽不出空来。有些紧急事项连我这小小的公务员都要加班加点去看着。”琥珀色的眼睛又瞪了他一眼，Mycroft微笑起来。“友邦需要祖国的援助，在祖国发出召唤时，我怎能拒绝？”他将狐狸抱近了些，Greg深深吸入那美好的气息——古龙，茶，昂贵的衣料，还有Mycroft，最后一种气息却是最美妙的。Mycroft，刚与他结成精神联系的人，正在抱紧他的人。他有点想知道Greg Lestrade，他的人类形态，能否靠近Mycroft Holmes半步。但他不会逼迫Mycroft做出决定。现在，只需这样就好。


	3. 第三章

Lestrade极不情愿地，缓慢地睁开眼睛。早上六点。见鬼。他伸了个懒腰，打了个大大的哈欠，翻过身盯着窗外，慵懒地眨眨眼。随着他的大脑渐渐清醒，一股轻柔的欣喜扫过全身，让他从骨子里温暖起来，心跳也加快了一些。 _精神联系_ 。Mycroft Holmes跟他结成了精神联系。那个三件套、小黑伞、傲慢、顽固、黑色豪车、CCTV、泰山崩于前而面不改色的Mycroft Holmes。他将意识集中在体内，寻觅着，找到了。一个通道，鼓动着，向他输送满足与平和。他呆呆地猜想了一会儿契合会是什么感觉。他当然听说过，两个身体和灵魂彼此交融，能够看到对方的世界，能够感受对方的思维，见鬼，如果他听到的都是真的，甚至能心灵对话，不过，那究竟是种什么 _感觉_ 呢？那是怎么运作的？契合后的两人会不会完全失去隐私？结合是否意味着随时随地都会有另一个人驻足？他抬起手臂遮住眼睛，开始不受控制地轻笑。让Mycroft一直待在他脑子里？一直推理、思维宫殿、摄像头监控？上帝保佑。在必要或需要的时候，精神链接可以隔断，并且他怀疑自己会经常这么干，Mycroft也一样，因为他们的工作性质都很特殊，好吧，不管Mycroft到底是 _干什么_ 的。反正他不能让一个探长在脑子里转悠，尤其在有…他是怎么说来着…紧急事态需要他去处理的时候。

见鬼。Mycroft不在意味着好几天都没人给他顺毛，好几天都不能在那张美好的沙发上挨着他，听他平稳的呼吸，翻动报纸的声音，也不能闻到他的古龙香水，不能让他弹钢琴给自己听。他现在越来越喜欢那架钢琴，以及Mycroft娴熟的指尖带出的优美旋律——啊，那双手真是太美妙了。他想知道那双手放在自己身上是什么感觉，让那些优雅修长的手指探索他的身体，爱抚他的肌肤，就像他抚摸狐狸的毛皮一样，轻轻逗弄，抓挠，就像那样，他的血液开始向下集中。他轻叹一声。洗澡。现在。他不会——不会——放纵自己，尤其是在还有一大堆工作等着他的时候。想象桌子上堆成塔的文件和篮子里堆成山的脏衣服让他恢复了理智，随后他便翻身下床，走进了浴室。他上了个厕所，刷完牙，走进小小的淋浴间。

热水倾洒在身上，他的心又回到了Mycroft Holmes和他那双该死的手上。见鬼，他啥时候开始养成这么糟糕的恋手癖了！他的触碰会很轻柔吗，或者那些手指会牢牢握住他？他自己的手开始向下挪动，裹住自己的勃起，缓缓套弄，他的大脑急切地向他提供狐狸形态下所掌握的画面和记忆。从他变身的那一刻起，负责处理性欲的那部分人类大脑功能就会被完全闭锁，这是一个不可撼动的安全机制，防止发送和接受任何错误信号，但这并不意味着他的狐狸眼睛和狐狸耳朵就看不到也听不到。他只是在那个形态下不会产生任何反应。他听说守护者也有着相同的机制，防止他或她对前来寻求庇护和陪伴的生灵滥用力量。否则他绝不可能坐在Mycroft大腿间，让他蹲下来给自己顺毛，哦上帝，在那双美丽的长腿间。斯诺克球桌。 _谁来救救我_ 。他把左手放在瓷砖墙上支撑身体，右手变得非常忙碌。Mycroft俯身贴着斯诺克球桌，手工剪裁的马甲衬托出完美的臀线，颀长的双腿稍微分开，稳住身体…要怎么才能让那平滑冷静的声音发出破碎的呻吟，恳求怜悯呢？他更加用力握住自己的勃起，把自己带上震颤的高潮。

他把额头抵在墙面上，等待心跳恢复正常，傻笑着…随即发现自己根本没顾上关闭屏障。他重重地喘了口气，窘迫不已。如果Mycroft没有隔断，那他不就给他看了一场绝世好戏？太棒了。

_干得好，Lestrade，棒极了。_

***

Mycroft刚坐上私人喷气机的座位，就发现他们的联系渐渐苏醒了。 _早上好，Gregory。_ 他微笑着想，同时细细体味着扫过身体的温暖和慵懒。他早上醒来时，曾短暂反思过与探长结成精神联系究竟是不是个好主意，但细细思索过后，他不得不承认，自己已经越来越喜欢他的陪伴了。精神联系没有契合那般强烈，仅类似于十分亲密的友谊，一个志同道合的约定。如果一个精神联系最终带来坏处，它可以轻易被断开，不会造成任何一方的损伤。当然，那是不愉快的体验，但不会留下任何创伤。不过，他并不认为他们会走到那一步。探长是个忠诚、睿智、正直的男人。他脚踏实地，强壮可靠。而他狐狸那一面则…异常迷人。当精神联系被接受时，他感到了极大的欣喜。

等等，发生什么了？一股明显的欲望传达过来，让Mycroft猛地僵住了。看来探长并没有意识到与守护者结成联系意味着什么。除非你的屏障完全闭锁，否则守护者就会知道。知道一切。结成联系可以拒绝接收一切无意识的传达；可是，作为一名守护者，却可以接收全部思维和情感，除非中间隔着屏障。现在，Gregory的屏障完全敞开着，他传达过来的东西鲜明而火热。Mycroft在座位上很不自在地挪动，身体自动产生反应，他十分庆幸自己的下半身被隐藏在小小的桌板下，同时打开笔记本电脑，决定完成一些工作并不让·自己·走神。无论那懵懂无知的探长究竟在做什么。

他正等着电脑屏幕亮起来，又一波热潮冲刷过他的身体，下一个瞬间，他就彻底勃起了。他阖上双眼。他完全不需要进入思维宫殿就能调出探长的模样，他们上一次相遇还在他脑中记忆犹新。那双深褐色的眼睛惊讶地瞪大——那双眼睛染上浓重的欲望时会是什么样子的？他的手滑落到大腿上，仿佛有了自己的想法。他赶紧把那不听话的手拽上来放在键盘上。他绝对不会在这种时候触碰自己，尤其不能在这里，无论那一波又一波的欲望如何醉人。情欲贯穿了他的身体，让他不得不猛地屏住呼吸，过了一会儿，Greg的屏障猛地关闭，Mycroft如释重负地长叹一声。

没过多久，他脑中就有个烦人的声音开始质疑，为什么他刚才没有想到主动隔断两人的联系呢。

***

Lestrade在Donovan刚拿进来的文件右下角签上自己的名字，连看都不想看一眼。Sally Donovan完全有可能让他签署了自己的退休文件，或者死刑判决，但他实在累得不想关心那些。文书工作都是小婊子，是升职必须付出的代价，无论他多努力签名，那堆纸就是不见少。他的手机震动了一下，他瞥了一眼屏幕

_3:30PM，NSY门口，有车等你。——A_

号码被屏蔽。A？哦，Anthea。他看了眼手表。3:25。他哼哼唧唧地抻了抻手臂，让关节发出“嘎嘎”的响动。他真不适合文书工作。他抓起外套，走向大门。最好别让政府职员久等，特别是那些发短信简洁明了，只给他五分钟时间的职员。他刚走出大门，就见到一辆线条流畅的车停了下来。今天是白色宾利，GTV8，他心不在焉地想道。原来Anthea喜欢昂贵的运动系。他打开副驾门，坐了进去。

“怎么，今天没司机？”他对她微笑，并不指望得到回答。让他惊讶的是，她竟然回了一个微笑。

“我确实有驾照，探长先生。而且这个美人偶尔也要带出去活动活动肌肉。”

“好吧，伦敦可没什么地方够她活动的，你说是吗？”

“啊，这边结束后，我就会带她到外面溜达溜达。”说完，她便举起自己的手机。“能麻烦你看着这里吗，探长先生？”

Lestrade狐疑地看着她的手机。“你想干什么？要闪瞎我吗？”

Anthea面无表情地看了他一眼，Lestrade知道他们的客套时间已经结束了。他顺从地凑过去。“我能问问这是干什么用的吗？”

“视网膜扫描，探长先生。你的视网膜参数将会被录入Holmes先生住宅的安保系统中。那个，啊，花园里的安全漏洞已经被修复了，大门和住宅的前后出入口都会安装额外的扫描装置，用以适配你在狐狸形态下的高度。”

Lestrade吹了声口哨。 视网膜扫描仪，那当然了。他怎么会天真地以为自己要戴狗牌呢，怎么就没想到Mycroft Holmes会把自己家的安保装置构筑得堪称艺术呢。碟中谍的主题旋律出现在脑海中，他得意地笑了。Mycroft Holmes，间谍之王，圆场头子。Anthea做完剩下的操作，对他露出礼貌的微笑。谒见时间结束了吗。真可惜。他可不会反对搭A小姐的顺风车到伦敦另一头去，顺便感受一下宾利重获生机，伸展她那强有力的V8肌肉，哪怕只是一小会儿。他对Anthea点点头，下了车。

他还没走到办公室，就听见Donovan气愤的声音，和一个低沉的男中音正在绘声绘色地发表关于她手掌根部的擦伤和裙裾磨损的尴尬细节和鲁莽中伤。他走进办公室，发现Sherlock Holmes霸占了他的椅子，两只脚搭在他的办公桌上，Sally Donovan则双手插着腰。至于John Watson，则忙着研究自己的指甲。

“你们吵什么？”Lestrade低吼一声。他只离开了几分钟，Sherlock Holmes就溜进来把这里搅了个天翻地覆。

Donovan转向他，浑身散发着怒意。“长官，怪物跑来这里说…”

“Donovan，”Lestrade打断她。“Williams发现了Jameson一案的线索。我希望你能去跟进一下。找三四个人组队，看你能发现些什么。”

Donovan闭上嘴，知道长官要把自己支走。她最后愤怒地瞪了Sherlock一眼，然后离开了。Lestrade将注意力转向那位咨询侦探。

“起开，Sherlock，”他平静地说。“你知道你没有权利随便跑进来闹事。”

“我很无聊，Lestrade， _无聊_ 。我上一个案子已经结束一周了。”Sherlock从探长椅子上站起身，绕过办公桌。“给我找点事情做。”

“Sherlock，我不是你的戏子。我不能凭空变出一个案子来取悦你。不管你信不信，我还挺庆幸这几天那么安静。”Lestrade坐下来，指了指桌上的文件山。“正好能写写报告。”

“Jameson的案子是什么？”

“应该是冲动犯罪。很无聊，真的。反正入不了你的法眼。”

“什么事都没发生？”

“有几个私闯民宅，家庭纠纷。不是我的职务范围。”

“那你的职务范围是什么？”Sherlock隔着桌子凑过去，抽了抽鼻子。“跟我哥上床是你的职务范围吗？”

Lestrade抬起头，目光锐利。“抱歉，你说什么？”

“你听到我说什么了。你浑身都是Mycroft的标记。”

“Sherlock，你真的要…”

“这简直太恶心了，Lestrade。我知道自从离婚后，你的性生活就不太如意，搞不好还根本不存在，但我绝没想到，你竟然会毫无底线地连我哥都…”

“够了！”Lestrade怒吼道。“我没跟你哥上床！”

“那我怎么能在你身上捕捉到他的气息？”Sherlock凑近了些，凝视着他的双眼，打算探索，Lestrade紧紧关闭了屏障。他知道Sherlock不是守护者，可他也绝不会松开哪怕一小条缝。Sherlock从未探索过他，因为他的推理能力就足够让他看清一切，可一提到他哥哥的名字，甚至稍微暗示一下他的存在，仿佛就能让他彻底无视自己仅存的社会道德，而且Lestrade并不确定Sherlock的精神力量有多强大。

“如果有契合，我一定能发现，但没有…哦。你跟他结成了联系。那就像前戏一样，对吧？”

“走开，Sherlock，我警告你。”

“Sherlock，拜托你，别管了，”John安静地插了进来。“我们都知道你和Mycroft…”

“这不是我和Mycroft，John，这关系到我们的好探长。Lestrade，说真的，你的行为偶尔会印证你的愚蠢，但我做梦都没想到你会中了我哥哥的圈套…”

“我说了，滚·开！”Lestrade咬着牙恶狠狠地说。“你哥哥和我的事情，由我们两个来决定。我在我的私人时间里做什么和不做什么都跟你没有半毛钱关系。懂了吗？”

“你根本不知道他有多少手段！”

“别把他说得像猥亵儿童的罪犯一样！”

“你好像一点都不在乎… **干什么** ，John？”John扭住了Sherlock的手腕，眼中闪烁着亮蓝色的警告。两人似乎进行了一些交流，Sherlock的双眼也闪现出愤怒的绿光。他依旧不愿意放下这个话题。他正要说话，Lestrade就把他打断了。

“如果你不立刻闭嘴，Holmes，我会中断你的顾问协议，我对上帝发誓，绝对不会食言。”

“你不会！”Sherlock恶狠狠地说着，就像他变成黑猫时那样。

“你可以试试。听好了，我知道你跟你哥关系不好。真可惜。我表示遗憾。但这种事情太常见了。如果你实在想不通，就去找个家庭咨询师。别命令我做这做那，离我脑子远点！”他看向John。“我求求你，施展你的魔法，找点事情给他捱过今天，我保证明天一早会给他几个完美的悬案，让他能一直忙碌到一具可爱的新鲜死尸找上门来。

Lestrade和John交换了一道意味深长的目光，仿佛在对付Holmes兄弟这件事上结成了战友情谊，随后，John便拽着一个气鼓鼓的咨询侦探离开了Lestrade的办公室。


	4. 第四章

Greg站在大门前，狐疑地看着电子眼。她说那是视网膜扫描。他小心翼翼地靠近装置，摇着尾巴，耳朵指向前方。他干嘛这么紧张？因为被正式承认了？不再是隐在幕后的神秘友人了？这种感觉有点像去接你头一个女朋友出门看电影，站在她家等她爹来开门，随时准备给 _那男人_ 一个虚张声势的瞪视。不过，他早就不是15岁小孩儿了，当然Mycroft也不是他女朋友。

电子眼闪烁出红光，Greg猛地往后一跳。 _淡定点_ ，他重整态势，伸长脖子嗅了嗅那个红点。随后把眼睛凑过去，等待。他听到一声嗡鸣，大门打开了一条小缝，正好能让小小的银狐钻进去。Greg跳进门缝里，一溜烟跑上那几级台阶。又一个电子眼在等待着他，旁边还连着一扇小狗门。他饶有兴致地转了转耳朵，把脑袋凑了过去，狗门应声而开。他跑进门里，坐在大厅中间，继续等待。楼下好像没人，于是他趁机跑进起居室，因为这里的主人还没让他上过楼。家里没有Mycroft的新鲜气息，今天的报纸还静静地躺在咖啡桌上没被动过。他可能来早了，Mycroft可能还在工作。他今天收到的短信上注明了到达时间，但Greg通过亲身体验，深知时间表都是不靠谱的。那，就这样吧。这条狐狸可不会掉头跑回去，毕竟他最喜欢的位置正空着呢。他跳上沙发，蜷成一团，鼻子埋进坐垫里，深吸一口气。这是他最喜欢的气味，他对 _家_ 、 _安全_ 和 _快乐_ 的定义。他蹭了蹭，舒服地陷进坐垫里，睡了过去。

一个愉快的声音把他惊醒。“哦我的天，这是谁家的狐狸啊。乱蓬蓬脏兮兮的，还擅自跑到人家沙发上睡觉。Gregory，这可太不乖了。你那些礼貌都到哪去了？”Greg奋力跃过沙发，一头撞进Mycroft怀里。男人蹲下身看着他，身上还穿着西装，却脱掉了外套，解开了马甲纽扣，还卷起了衬衫袖子，脖子上的领带不见了，领口的纽扣也开着。他大笑着接住银狐。Greg喜欢他的笑声，真诚而开朗，跟他对外人展露的假意微笑简直差了好几个光年。这个Mycroft，他的Mycroft，既温暖又深情，Greg把最由衷的快乐都通过联系传达给他，狐狸大胆地做出了他的人类形态根本不敢想象的行动。他们就这样静静地待了一会儿，沉浸在近乎永恒的短暂分离后终于重逢的喜悦中。

Mycroft离开的时间不算太长，但感觉却像好几年，紧张的会议持续了几天几夜，他在不尽人意的讨论，令人沮丧的现实和不靠谱的让步中煎熬。每天晚上，他躺在酒店房间里，独自一人，思考、分析、沉吟。他不由自主地回想起Greg不经意间传达过来的快感，他不禁猜想那男人当时在想着谁。他放纵自己做了一小会儿白日梦…但很快便抛开了自己有可能在探长的性幻想中占据一个角色的想法。他知道有些人会为他流露的权力和影响力而着迷，尽管他一直努力把自己伪装成平凡的小公务员，他也知道自己并不难看，却也不如那灰发的探长一般耀眼。他怀疑，对Lestrade来说，自己只是Sherlock Holmes的长兄，那个收拾残局的人，而不是…一头撞进怀里，兴奋地嗅闻裸露肌肤的对象。

“好了，好了，”他笑着反抗。“别这样，Gregory。很痒。请你把那湿漉漉的鼻子从我领口拿开，你这烦人的小家伙！”

 _怕痒_ 。Greg把这宝贵的信息仔细收藏在记忆中。

Mycroft坐在沙发上，狐狸一直拒绝离开他的膝头，他打开电视，心不在焉地换着频道。音箱里传来TARDIS的声音，他高兴地轻叹一声。Greg抬起头盯着他。

“怎么？你不喜欢博士？”

Greg眨眨眼睛，送过去一个惊奇。

“Gregory，我花了好几天时间讨论那些烦人的话题， _恨不得_ 有个TARDIS来把我接走。所以在Empty Child找到他的妈咪前，我绝不会离开这张沙发。再说了，这可是Jack上校首次出镜的剧集，你可别指望我会换频道。”

> *The Empty Child：神秘博士2005，S01E09。Jack上校后来出了衍生剧，叫《火炬木小组》。对了，晚上一个人千万别看那集_(:зゝ∠)_

说完，他便脱掉鞋子，换了个姿势，把腿搭在咖啡桌上。Greg依旧趴在他膝盖上，满怀希望地传达了求顺毛的信号，于是Mycroft顺从地开始帮他顺毛。Greg再次闭上眼睛，心满意足地睡了过去。

***

那周临近周末，Warwick警长走进Lestrade办公室。Lestrade抬头看到他，对年轻的警官笑了笑。

“有什么能帮你的吗，警长先生？”

“长官，我们接到DEFRA的消息，最近上报野生动物案件的数量明显增多了。”

“这不是WCU的管辖范围吗？”

“这确实是我们的管辖范围，长官，而且我们正在着手调查。恕我冒犯，我最近翻阅了一些资料，发现有些细节，呃，可能会引起你的个人兴趣，长官。”

Lestrade靠在椅背上，眯起眼睛。“什么细节？”

“关于水貂、鹿、野兔和…狐狸，长官。尤其是银狐。”Warwick意味深长地看了一眼Lestrade。“狐人的皮毛很紧俏，我指的不是普通狐狸脏兮兮的皮毛，而是经过特别保养的那种。长官。”

Lestrade听到“特别保养”一词，嘴角抽了抽，但还是若有所思地点头道：“有什么线索吗？”

“不幸的是，暂时还没有。发现变形者也成为猎杀目标后，我们才把案子挪到了最优先列表上。大约在上周，北部又出现了疑似非法狩猎的迹象，不过当地警方有足够能力完成自己的调查。他们不需要伦敦警察厅去掺一脚。”

“作案手段有结果吗？”

Warwick耸耸肩。“还不确定。猎网、十字弓，各种手段都有。我只想提醒你一下。苏格兰场可不能没了伦敦最优秀的探长。”他微笑着说。

“闭嘴，Warwick，”Lestrade沉声道：“我不喜欢听到那个。经过那场Holmes…骚动后，上头愿意让我复职确实很不错，可我就算不在那个环境下，还是会做同样的决定。”

“抱歉，长官，我就是忍不住了。但我还是想给你提个醒。你知道我能化形为任何我触碰过的动物，可鉴于你的能力，呃，我只能说你没什么选择的余地。”

出现了。他完全露骨地暗示了变身者和化形者旷日持久的矛盾。

“我对自身的限制毫无怨言，非常感谢，Warwick警长，”Lestrade让自己的话中流露了一丝冰冷和居高临下。Warwick露出友善的微笑，并没有感到冒犯。Lestrade在化形者中间也很受尊重，因为那条优美的银狐从不干涉他们的领地，却随时愿意提供任何帮助。“谢谢你提醒我，我会格外注意。有消息就通知我，好吗？”

Warwick点头道：“明白了，长官。WCO会跟你保持联系。”

说完，他便转身离开了办公室。Lestrade提醒自己要把这事告诉Sherlock，他的流浪者情报网可能会派上用场。

***

那天晚上他到Mycroft家，发现楼下又是空的，但他敏锐的狐狸耳朵却捕捉到了来自楼上的声响，他无法判断那是什么东西的响声，好奇心很快占据了大脑。他利用脚上厚厚的肉垫悄无声息地摸到楼上，然后停下来，倾听。他让屏障打开一条缝，小心翼翼地探索。找到了，专心、集中、全神贯注。他把自己缩在墙角，紧贴着地面，朝着越来越清晰的轻响匍匐前进。脚滑过地板的声音，衣物摩擦的轻响，破空之声…是某种武器吗？Greg竖起耳朵，好奇心越来越浓厚。他沿着神秘的二楼走廊一点点前进——Mycroft头一天晚上说这里很“无聊”，“无聊”？Greg的鼻子可不是这么认为的。他强迫自己匍匐在原地，不去理会那扇门背后对他的强烈诱惑…卧室？充满了他最喜欢气味的房间？那完全不“无聊”。——直到他站在一扇虚掩的门前。他小心翼翼，非常小心翼翼地挤过门缝，把自己紧紧缩成一个小毛球，看得入了迷。

Mycroft的回家时间比预期要早，他那天下午的会议进行得非常顺利，在由衷地感谢Anthea又一次为他做好了万全的准备和前期工作后，他收拾东西回家，期待着与他的银狐度过一个安静的夜晚。这周早些时候，Greg对他的归来表现出的毫不掩饰的愉悦和深情让他一时无言以对，甚至受宠若惊，不知自己到底积了多少德才得到这种福分，他感到灵魂深处有一小块地方开始觉醒，一个小小的声音开始对他的心低语，告诉他关于给予和接受，关于亲密和快乐，以及分享…告诉他可以不再孑然一身…他打破了自己的惯例，取消午餐预约，决定到St. James公园安静地散散步，整理自己凌乱的思绪，却无法得出一个满意的结论，并同时为此感到愤懑而狂喜。探长迅速成为了他生活中最有趣的谜团，他瞬间想到这是否就是他那古怪的弟弟会跟谦逊安静的John Watson契合的原因。Sherlock，那个喜怒无常，极易感到无聊的人，似乎从那严谨的医生身上发现了源源不绝的灵感，并迅速对他着了迷。

他进门后首先激活了安保系统，帮狐狸的入口预先输入好密码，然后走上楼，迅速换下三件套西服，穿上一套唐装，准备打打太极，他享受着宽松的丝绸织物在皮肤上的柔滑触感。着装完毕，他走进健身房，先来了一套彻底的伸展运动，漫长的文书工作和会议让他的肌肉不断发出抗议，当他认为自己准备妥当后，就走到武器架旁，选了最喜欢的剑，近乎虔诚地将其从剑鞘中抽出。他娴熟地握住那把双刃剑的剑柄，就像与相识已久的老朋友重逢，随后，他做了一小会儿热身练习，剑刃和流苏划出破空之音。他沉浸在流畅的动作中，放空思绪，专注于手上的利剑。很快，他娴熟地开始一整套32式太极剑动作…探海式…唰…乌龙摆尾…狮子摇头…野马跳涧…唰唰…他陶醉于简单而繁复的剑舞中，重复着那些动作，直到他的思维和身体重获平衡和宁静。

Greg定定地看着他。剑锋划开虚空，他体内的狩猎本能极度欣赏那些流畅的动作和致命的精准（练习用剑不应该是没开刃的吗？那把剑可不像没开刃的样子），他的人类思维则惊讶于眼前这个全然不同的Mycroft Holmes。他已经注意到年长的Holmes无论做什么动作都优雅而自持——哦是的，他注意到了——他甚至觉得Mycroft重新定义了漫步这个词，将其上升到了某种艺术性的高度。但Greg将其归结于年复一年的政坛征伐，因为那个领域要求每一寸肢体语言和面部表情都得到绝对掌控。不过，他现在目睹的剑舞可没有流露一丝闲适，使他不由得第无数次自问，Mycroft到底是干什么的。

Mycroft结束动作，做完收势，然后走——漫步——回武器架旁，收好利剑。最后才发现银狐坐在门边。他走到狐狸跟前，假意谴责。

“晚上好，Gregory。在偷看我？”Greg垂下头，紧张地晃着大尾巴。

Mycroft开玩笑地拽拽他的耳朵说：“哦，别这样，我没生气，别傻了。你可以在任何地方闲逛，这间房子里没有任何地方不欢迎你。不过我希望你能远离书房，因为那里有机密文件，但我很肯定这点无需我特别提醒。这个地方，”他指了指身后的…道场…“是我需要放松时的去处。颓废地倒在沙发上确实不错，但人类身体并不适合一整天纹丝不动。”

他顿了顿，然后说：“介意我先洗个澡再到楼下找你吗？我想Jennings夫人已经为你准备好了点心。”他轻笑一声。“她越来越喜欢你了，还要我告诉你任何时候都可以过来。连我都没有得到过随意造访她那圣地的邀请呢。”

Greg轻吠一声，冲向楼下。Jennings夫人的点心——除了Mycroft这个人——是他最爱造访这里的原因。Mycroft的女管家兼厨师简直比强大的Hudson太太还厉害。

过了一会儿，Mycroft走进起居室找到Greg。他换了一条卡其裤和宽松的长袖衬衫，穿着一双简约的帆布拖鞋。Greg暗自微笑。原来这就是Mycroft穿便服的样子。他很喜欢。这让他看起来没那么遥不可及。

“过来，你这小间谍，让我给你刷刷那身乱蓬蓬的毛。”

Mycroft单膝跪下，手上拿着毛刷，轻拍双腿间的地面。Greg飞快就位，不耐烦地等待毛刷施展魔法。刚刷了几下，他就闭上眼睛。 _幸福。_

“说真的，Gregory，你到底去了什么地方？总有一天你一定要告诉我到这里来的路线。我都不知道伦敦原来有那么多灌木和草丛能让你钻。用你尾巴上挂的这些小树枝，我都能建一个自己的苗圃了。”尽管言语讽刺，他的双手却轻柔抚摸着狐狸的皮毛，很小心地避开底层绒毛。在背部和四肢加大力道，小心刷过柔软的腹部，手指梳理着蓬松的大尾巴，把玩两只黑色的大耳朵。遗憾的是，刷毛时间结束了，Greg软绵绵地趴在地上，心满意足。Mycroft笑着站起来，将毛刷放开。

“今晚来点德彪西怎么样？”他提议道，随即转身走向钢琴。一波赞许通过联系传达过来，Mycroft坐在琴凳上，开始弹奏。

轻柔的旋律被一阵突如其来的刺耳铃声打断。Mycroft皱眉看向咖啡桌上的黑莓，最后还是站了起来。他看了一眼短信，脸上突然失去了血色。紧接着，他一言不发地快步走到楼上，一扇门轰然关闭。

Greg舒展身体，看着房门。这明显不是他该知道的事情，于是他跳上沙发，在最喜欢的位置蜷成一团，耐心等待。

过了一会儿，他开始心烦意乱。他们的联系被隔断了，但他还是感到某种异样。Mycroft的屏障彻底关闭了，他依旧感到一丝 _不妙_ 流露出来。他跳下沙发，站在门边，犹豫不决。那种冰冷的感觉依旧挥之不去，于是他再次鬼鬼祟祟地摸到楼上。他坐在貌似通往书房的那扇门外——里面传来Mycroft的气息，尽管并没有卧室那般强烈和诱人——又等了一会儿，警觉而小心。

房门终于打开，Mycroft疲惫地走了出来，早已没了平时那副冷静淡定的样子，仿佛每一寸颀长的身躯都在散发着痛苦。他在墙上靠了一会儿，最后滑坐在地板上，心事重重地伸出手。Greg马上走了过去。Mycroft抱紧他的银狐，把脸埋进柔软的皮毛里，深深吸入熟悉的气息，想在怀抱中的温暖身体上寻求安慰。泪水开始滑落，但他并不在意，Mycroft安静地哭了一会儿，细心的策划和战略性的干涉都无法规避惨剧的发生。

过了许久，他才直起身子，目光涣散地盯着墙壁。Greg感到他内心的挣扎，决定不去打扰，便把头靠在了Mycroft胸前，倾听他沉稳的心跳。Mycroft心不在焉地把玩着柔软的黑耳朵，最终做出决定，随即把狐狸轻轻放回地上，站了起来。

“请允许我离开片刻。”他的声音带着些颤抖。Greg转了转耳朵趴下来，枕着自己的前腿。Mycroft走进卧室隔壁的房间，Greg听到他擤鼻涕的声音。然后是衣架移动的声音——莫非他又要换回西装了？他马上要回办公室？Greg希望自己猜错了。——Mycroft重新出现，蹲下身把几件衣服放在Greg身边的地上。

“我在想…你能变回来，陪我一会儿吗？如果你不介意的话。我不想…我想有人…”他不再说话，有点迟疑不决，不知该如何提出那个简单的请求。Greg蹭了蹭Mycroft的手，向他传达 _朋友。_ Mycroft点点头，站了起来。

“我在起居室等你，”他说。“我希望你穿这些衣服合适。我们身高相仿，但可能不是一个码的。不过这些应该能暂时将就。”

他转身走下楼。Greg又在原地坐了一会儿，他需要一点时间让自己适应现在的状况。他意识到这是Mycroft对他表现出的极大信任，因为他彻底放下了防备，让Greg看到那个政客背后的男人，那个孤单而天才的灵魂。他完全乐意让他们现在的状态再持续一段时间，不敢奢望更多。狐狸与守护者的联系是安全的，因为双方都受制于不可撼动的基因限制，只要变身者一直保持动物形态，毕竟一条狐狸跟一个特别的宠物并没有什么不同。Greg从未质疑过Mycroft与他结成精神联系的动机，只是坦然接受了摆在面前的礼物，尽管出乎意料，却欢迎之至。他舒展身体，变回人形，检视着Mycroft给他拿来的衣服。亚麻系带长裤，长袖V领T恤，以及——Greg坏笑起来——黑色低腰内裤。时髦。他穿上衣服，享受舒适的面料贴在肌肤上的触感。他卷起一小截裤脚——Mycroft可是有双长腿——T恤在胸口和肩膀有些紧绷——他露出得意的笑容——但他这样还是挺舒服的。

他光着脚走进起居室，看见Mycroft坐在电视机前，正在观看新闻频道。Greg走过去，听完新闻报道，一时无言以对。Mycroft转向他，怅然若失。

“那么多生命…”他的声音几不可闻。

Greg把手搭在他肩上。Mycroft瑟缩一下，但没有退开。相反，他挺直身子，看向Greg。

“谢谢你。”他简单地说。

“没必要。你只要说一声就好。”

Mycroft点头，然后想起自己是东道主。“你要喝什么吗？我想来点格兰利威。”

“谢谢，不用了。”Greg做了个鬼脸。“我酒后从不变形。”

“当然。抱歉。别的呢？茶或咖啡？”

“咖啡，谢谢。黑咖啡，两颗糖。”

“很好。你先坐一会儿，我很快回来。”

Greg小心翼翼地坐到沙发上。用人类的目光看这里的一切都那么不同。他双手轻抚沙发的面料，拿起其中一个靠垫，把脸埋进去深深呼吸。找到了，他最爱的气味。Mycroft。他的人类鼻子没有狐狸鼻子那般敏锐，但还是能闻到。他闭上眼睛，又一次深呼吸， _家_ 的感觉让他全身暖洋洋的，令人眩晕的狂喜。Mycroft。他站起来走向三角钢琴，小心翼翼地轻触光亮的表面，按下一个琴键，音符让他微笑起来。

Mycroft端着一个小餐盘走进起居室，把东西放在咖啡桌上，示意Greg到沙发上来。Greg盘腿坐上去，转身面对Mycroft。这种姿势可能不太“体面”，但他不想在两人之间制造任何拘谨的气氛，因为他曾经在这张沙发上贴着Mycroft蜷成一团，甚至躺在他膝盖上。Mycroft抽了抽嘴角，理解了Greg的意图，并默认了。他脱掉鞋子，蜷起双腿模仿Greg的姿势。他们就这样坐了一会儿，膝盖几乎蹭在一起，但一言不发。Mycroft啜饮着他的威士忌，Greg则喝他的咖啡。

“你想告诉我发生什么事了吗？”Greg打开话题。

Mycroft摇头。“你相信吗，有时我真的累得不想讲话？你一直讲一直讲，感觉舌头都要掉下来了，但没有人听从。他们听，但从不 _听从_ 。”

Greg不得不忍住笑意，并用咳嗽来遮掩。Mycroft听起来太像他弟弟了，Greg几乎能听到侦探的声音—— _“你会看，但不会观察”_ ——Mycroft瞪了他一眼。还是跟Sherlock一模一样，这次，Greg终于忍不住笑了出来。

“别恨我，Mycroft，你跟你弟弟实在太像了，就算你永远不会承认。”

Mycroft长叹一声。“你以为我不知道吗。”他喝了一大口酒。“对了，Gregory，那是什么感觉？”

Gregory。 _见鬼_ 。连这个词都跟他狐狸形态时听到的太不一样了。Gregory。被那柔软，顺滑的声音叫出来…他想听到他贴着自己的肌肤轻唤那个名字，想听到他叹息自己的名字，想…想要太多…他清了清嗓子，对上Mycroft的目光。那双蓝灰色眸子里有着某种他看不透的东西，于是他慌忙回到了那个问题。

“什么是什么感觉？”

“变身。那是什么感觉，当狐狸是种什么样的感觉？”

Greg放松下来，靠在柔软的垫子上，开始讲述。Mycroft又给自己倒了杯酒，静静地听着。他让Greg的话冲刷着身体，他当然熟悉变身的过程，但他想听Greg谈论这些，想把Greg的每一个细节收进思维宫殿里，他的说话方式，略显沙哑的声音，当他绘声绘色地描述狐狸兴奋地探索周围的气味和环境时变得亮晶晶的深褐色眼睛，那些充满活力的手势和表情。这个男人坐在他的沙发上，完全放松，一点都不像那个顽强机警的探长，他活泼健谈，关怀备至…如此迷人。他灵魂深处的细语，内心一隅的蠢动越来越急躁，越来越响亮，要求他听从，但他还没准备好，这一切都来得太快，他还需要更多数据，更多事实，更多…他闭上眼睛，努力把那些不合时宜的想法撇到一边。

“你还好吧，Myc？”Greg小心碰了碰他的膝盖。

Myc。 _哦天啊_ 。他讨厌别人缩略自己的名字，但从Greg口中说出来却那么自然。Myc。如果他在自己耳边喘息着说出那个名字会是什么感觉？甚至用他那沙哑的声音呻吟出来？他眨了一下，两下，三下眼睛，对上Greg深褐色的眸子——那双眼睛就像化开的巧克力，让他只想沉醉其中，他不得不在心中暗自承认了——那双眼睛里染上了担忧的神色。

“我很好，Gregory，谢谢，只是…不得不承认，我有点累了，并且明天将会是个漫长而痛苦的日子。”

“见鬼，真对不起，我怎么还在这里唠唠叨叨的，你肯定想去睡了吧。你怎么不说呢？”

“我喜欢听你说话。是我要你说的，还记得吗？我需要那个，那跟我的世界太不一样。这…很好，不用当那个一直讲话的人。你不需要道歉。请你别再对我道歉了。”

他们站起来，面对着彼此，陷入尴尬的沉默中。

“好吧，”Greg最后说。“谢谢你把衣服借给我。”

“你太客气了。”短暂的停顿，又一次内心挣扎，随后，“你可以送一套衣服过来，留着下次用？”

Greg实在控制不住欣喜的微笑。下次。他们还有下次。

“嗯，我同意。我非常同意。”

他们的精神联系满溢着Greg的愉悦，Mycroft也流露了一丝自己的期待。

就像狐狸被邀请到Mycroft家中那样，Greg Lestrade也被邀请到了Mycroft Holmes的生活里。

他们微笑着穿过走廊，站在门前。Greg脱下T恤交给Mycroft，年长的Holmes给了他一个奇怪的眼神。

“哦别这样，Myc，你知道我不能穿着衣服变身，”他还没说完，就被对方的眼神惊到了。Mycroft的目光扫过他的身体，审视着，敏锐的双眼捕捉每一个细节，推理着，Greg已经习惯了那种目光，可是…又来了，他在起居室里一度注意到的表情，那个猜不透的表情。他让自己的屏障完全开启，探索，最后找到了… _饥渴。欲求。需要。_

他的心越跳越快，他本能地伸出手，轻触Mycroft的脸颊。令他惊讶的是，他没有畏缩也没有躲闪。相反，他凝视着Greg的双眼，犹豫着，等待着，还有一丝…羞涩？Greg不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，突然有点紧张起来，但Mycroft的眼神突然一暗，他再也忍不住了。Greg凑过去，他们的身体几乎贴在一起，若即若离，他的体温传达过来，让Mycroft几乎难以自持。

Greg吻了他，Mycroft猛地涨红了脸。

“晚安，Mycroft。”Greg贴着他的唇低语。他不会再有进一步举动，不能在今晚，不能在Mycroft如此脆弱的时候。他想要那个强壮的守护者，那优雅的剑客，那沉着骄傲的… _Holmes_ ，上帝啊，他想要这个人的全部，想让他主动交出自己，他会等待。耐心是警察的必备条件，他是个好警察，也是一条狡猾的狐狸。他会等，用上全部耐心。

他脱掉长裤和内裤，蹲下身子迅速变成银狐，不过他知道Holmes那双敏锐的眼睛还是看了个清楚。狐狸狡猾地转了转耳朵，穿过他的小门，跑进夜幕中。

Mycroft Holmes站在自家门口，紧紧抓着Greg刚才穿过的衣服，呼吸着他的气味。他在记忆宫殿中加入柔韧的肌肉和光滑的麦色肌肤，还有强壮的大腿和…呃…他感到身体被唤起，不禁露出灿烂的笑容…更多的 _承诺_ 。

尽管受到了惨痛的损失，尽管知道第二天会无比艰难，他还是带着轻松的心情躺到床上，几乎立刻就陷入沉睡，直到第二天闹铃响起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEFRA = Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs=环境、食品与农业部  
> WCU = Metropolitan Police Service’s Wildlife Crime Unit=伦敦警察厅野生动物犯罪组  
> WCO = Wildlife Crime Officers=野生动物犯罪组成员
> 
> The sentence “Greg kissed him, and Mycroft burned” was stolen from beautifulfiction’s wonderful collection “The Hive”, http://archiveofourown.org/works/682451, Chapter 26, Prompt: Fire. I altered it to suit my story, but it’s stolen nevertheless. It’s a small sentence, but oh so powerful, and I humbly and publicly beg forgiveness.
> 
> 这段话主要讲有些句子是从连接中的文章里借用过来进行了一些改编。


	5. 第五章

基于“最近发生的紧急事态，实在抱歉”，他们接下来的好几天都没见上面，所幸Sherlock Holmes把好几年前一起三重谋杀案的嫌疑人信息交给了Lestrade，解决了其中一个悬案，让他一直很忙碌。每位受害者都有一个家长在哈克尼中学任教，但当时负责该案的DI却没找到足够的证据来确定主要嫌疑人，于是这个案子最终悬而未决。Sherlock只花两天时间就找到了缺失的证据，随着咨询侦探一点点展开自己的推理，从这个角度来审视案情，让一切都变得无比明显。Lestrade可不指望他的报告有多好写。他将不得不绞尽脑汁想出合适的措辞来解释线索一开始为何被忽视得如此彻底，尽力掩盖那其实是一名警官过于疏忽造成的事实，尽管Lestrade从不轻易原谅粗心大意这种行为，就算是事后才发现的，可他也不容许有人贬损那名彼时刚经历过爱人过世之痛的探长，因为他一开始就不该在那种状态下被交予那个案子。他将用尽所有编故事能力，写一份立场坚定的报告，指出当时的证据链还不完善…哦老天，他太讨厌写报告了。

他发着牢骚，挠了挠鼻子，满心希望这天快点结束，就在这时，Donovan探头进来说。

“长官，嫌疑人已经被押到2号审讯室了。”

Lestrade长叹一声，起身跟着Donovan走出去。她瞥了他一眼，欲言又止，最后还是管住了嘴，又好奇地看了他一眼。

“怎么了，Sally？有话就说。”他催促道。

“长官，我没资格问那些事情。”

他挑起一边眉毛。“你什么时候管住过自己的嘴？”

她笑了笑。Lestrade也露出笑容。他挺喜欢她的，尽管这妮子总是会跟某位咨询侦探斗嘴。但她很聪明，很上进，善于观察，而且工作尽职。

“好吧，长官，你最近看起来很放松，于是我在想…”她闭上了嘴，不想过度逾越。

他惊讶地看了她一眼。其实他真的没想太多，觉得自己应该表现得跟平时没两样。不过Donovan似乎跟他一样，不管她有多不喜欢那个咨询侦探，都已经被名为Sherlock的病毒感染了，为此变得更具洞察力，总能注意到平时会被自己忽略的细节。他不禁自问，是什么把他给暴露了，她究竟观察到什么了。难道是脚步变轻盈了？姿态更挺拔了？眼神更明亮了？处于狐狸形态时，他觉得一切都更简单。因为一切复杂的人类行为都被闭锁，尽管他的一部分人类意识依旧在运作，并且始终都会保持运作，但狐狸简单明了的感知和交流手段都会占据主导地位。当他用四条腿奔跑时，就没必要在意什么政治正确性或彬彬有礼的距离。高兴——就冲进某人怀里闻他。求抚摸——用脑袋拱他的腿。满足——挨着他蜷成一团，呼吸他美妙的气息，感受他带来的温暖和愉悦。一切都很简单，直到他的人类形态被邀请到狐狸的领地中，让他们的立场顷刻被改写…直到他小心翼翼地回应了那个未曾问出的问题，亲吻了那双唇瓣，那紧绷的薄唇竟出奇地柔软，带着威士忌的味道…而Sally Donovan正用奇怪的表情看着他。

“长官？”

他强迫自己的思维回到正轨。

“我最近又开始变身了，经常性地。自从那次分手之后…我过得有些糟糕。很长一段时间都不在状态。现在我恢复过来，感觉好太多了。毕竟不能一直压抑自己不是吗。”他匆匆结束自己的话，不想透露过多信息。

“你是不该压抑自己，长官。”只消匆匆一瞥，就知道她根本没相信自己那蹩脚的借口，不过她没有追问。这妮子确实很聪明，下次Sherlock再说他手下的人是笨蛋，他可要好好理论一番了。

“我们到了。”她打开2号审讯室的门，Lestrade走进去，迅速回到工作模式，多年的实践经验让他迅速关闭了屏障。

他面对嫌疑人落座，那是个中等身材的中年男人，僵硬的线条充分显示了他是一名化形者。他按下录音按键。

“Greg Lestrade探长对William Bishop展开问询，时间是——”他看了一眼手表。“上午11:05。同席者为Sally Donovan警长。”

***

“你等着瞧！我他妈的发誓，一旦让我查到你会变成什么，你就跑不掉了！”Bishop被两个结实的警员押出审讯室，嘴上还不忘骂骂咧咧。Lestrade跟在他们后面，对男人的咒骂毫无反应。他已经见怪不怪了。

“肮脏的兽人！我要把你大卸八块！我要把你整得永远没法变身！我要让你悲惨的余生只能在自己的屎尿里挣扎，臭杂种！”

_我可不这么认为。_

Bishop突然僵住了，仿佛被人扼住了呼吸。

男人愤怒的表情突然被恐惧笼罩，Lestrade皱了皱眉。他疑惑地转身，想知道是什么对他造成了这么大的影响，却只看到Mycroft Holmes修长的身影站在远处，穿着无可挑剔的三件套，倚靠在黑伞上，对他露出彬彬有礼的微笑。

“能借一步说话吗，探长先生？”

Lestrade挺直身子，强迫自己换上冷冰冰的表情，满心希望Donovan听不到自己狂乱的心跳。

“你找我有事吗，Holmes先生？”

“可以到你办公室去谈吗？还是我来得不是时候？”

“不，我刚忙完。警长，请你负责接下来的事情，我过会儿再去找你。”

Donovan连忙点头，庆幸自己不用应付怪物的亲哥。她不喜欢Sherlock Holmes，还认定他是个危险的疯子，总有一天会丧心病狂地犯下杀人案，可她最害怕的还是他兄长，于是，她感激地接过Lestrade递来的文件夹，匆匆离开了。

Mycroft跟着Lestrade走进他的办公室，一路上都保持着礼貌的距离和安静。他脱下身上的灰色人字呢大衣，仔细地搭在其中一张访客椅子上，自己则在另一张椅子上落座，等待Lestrade关上办公室门，合起百叶帘。

Greg坐在自己的座位上，有点紧张。他早就不是个小孩儿了，看在上帝的份上，他早就过了为这点小事就雀跃不安的年纪。Mycroft玩味地看了他一眼，放下屏障，向他传送 _愉悦_ 和 _期待_ ，那个瞬间，Greg突然不再纠结自己到底是成年人还是小孩子，他就是控制不住心中的雀跃。

“告诉我，Gregory，我那烦人的弟弟最近在干什么？”

Greg瞪了他一眼。“你真是来讨论Sherlock的？”

男人轻笑一声。“我只是想找个话题打破沉默，Sherlock看起来是个合理的选择。但我并不是来这里讨论Sherlock的。”他顿了顿。“其实我只是想知道，你这周末是否有空。有些事情我们该商量商量了。”Mycroft仔细端详着他保养良好的双手。“如果你现在很忙，我们可以改天再谈。”

“没事，我这周末有空。最近解决了不少报告，你那烦人的弟弟刚破了个大案子，其实是个悬案，我可以周一晚上再把报告交上去，所以那不算什么问题。”他翻了翻桌上的日历。“呃，见鬼，算了吧，我得参加射击讲座，时间是…周六。真见鬼。抱歉。”失望让他的雀跃平息了一些。“如果我想保住执照，就必须参加，还得通过测试。”

“你觉得你会不及格吗？”

“不会，应该没问题。我不是什么神枪手，但也没那么糟糕。以前从没不及格过。”

“那太让人放心了。看来伦敦确实被有能力的人守护着。今后若是我没通过测试，一定会来找你帮忙。”

Greg惊讶地瞪大眼睛。“你说你也有持枪证？”

“哦，我当然有。为什么不能有呢？”

“我只是想…我是说，你应该在政府工作，对吧？难道你们这些人没有保镖或者应急按钮之类的东西？”

“确实有，可我不能走到哪里都带着他们，另外，你知道我只是一介平凡的公务员。”见Greg露出一个神秘莫测的微笑，他也得意地笑了。

“你快闭嘴吧，我早就听腻了。用我毛茸茸的大尾巴打赌你跟平凡根本没半毛钱关系。Myc，你枪法好吗？”

“嗯，称不上好。至少我不会管自己叫好准头。关于我刚才提到的周末。你下周有空吗？”

Greg又装模作样地翻起了台历。Mycroft露出微笑，真诚的微笑。

“Gregory，你在跟我装清高吗？”

Greg站起身，绕过桌子，靠在另一头，面对Mycroft。

“你在邀请我周末约会吗，Mycroft Holmes？”

Mycroft挑起眉毛，不赞同地哼了一声。“我只是给狐狸提供一个周末到海边探险的机会。康沃尔肯定有各种灌木丛让狐狸钻，也有各种小树枝能挂在你刚才提到的毛茸茸的大尾巴上。”

“康沃尔，嗯？”

“确切地说是南康沃尔。靠近法尔茅斯。”

“Holmes大宅？”

Mycroft面露惊恐。“感谢上帝，不是的。Holmes家宅邸位于牛津郡。并不适合用于…周末约会。”

“所以你真的在约我出去啦。”

“Gregory，我们最近经常在一起。我跟你结成了精神联系。难道你不觉得，我们该在私人范围内进一步了解彼此，远离我们的职业领域，远离所有…这些？”他含糊地指了指两人所在的办公室。

“我当然想，可是…你确定你没问题吗？我是说，你不会觉得这有点太快了？上回算是紧急事态，我可不想逼你仓促行事。”

Mycroft翻了个典型的Holmes式白眼，轻哼一声。“天可怜见的，别傻了。我从来不会提出任何与自身意愿不符的邀请，也绝没有认为自己是被迫做出决定。我上回到法尔茅斯已经是七月的事了，仅此而已。那间房子足够容纳八位访客，所以我们有足够的房间来保持隐私。不幸的是，我们已经错过了这个季度最后一场马球锦标赛。”他长叹一声，“但我实在无能为力。尽管那很遗憾。”

“你刚才说马球锦标赛？”

“是的。”

“你是说，很多马和很多球棍的？”

“是的，Gregory，很多马和很多球棍。”

“我不知道你原来喜欢马。”

“我不 _喜欢_ 马。我骑马。我家以前还养马，老实说，我舅舅现在还在养马。”

Greg又开始盯着他看。“那么你是说，你会骑马，而且喜欢玩马球。”

“我骑马，并且打马球。我从12岁起就开始接受马球训练。直到几年前，我都是队里的3号球员，可惜的是，我再也没时间进行常规训练，所以根据队里的情况，我只能当2号或1号了。”

> *3号球员属于后卫，职责是阻止对方传球，并且将球回传给队友，属于攻防兼备的重要角色。2号和1号则是前锋，2号要求击球精准，负责组织进攻，传球给1号得分，也可以自己射门。

Greg感到自己张大了嘴巴，赶紧合上了。他满脑子只想到一个问题。“Sherlock也玩吗？”

“Sherlock？叫他遵守常规训练的时间表？成为团队一员？他宁愿去死。不过那真的很遗憾，他是个很优秀的骑手。你该看看Watson医生知道他会骑马时的表情，跟你有点像。”

“哦是吗？”

“当然。简直惊愕万分。我认为那不是因为得知Sherlock也会进行某种运动，而是骑马这一运动给他带来的想象。你懂的，黑色马靴和白色马裤。你知道马球运动中使用的马匹从小就被训练听从骑手的腿部和重心指示吗？”

“腿部指示？”Greg脱口而出，开始想象Mycroft穿着及膝马靴和紧身白马裤，让他感觉有点不妙。Mycroft调皮地微笑起来，缓缓叠起双腿，那双修长的双腿，知道如何操纵马匹的腿。他极度享受这一刻，享受自己的肌肤在那双深色眸子的注视下产生阵阵兴奋的电流。他完全打开屏障，让男人毫不掩饰的欲望和饥渴冲刷着每一根神经，感受自己长期压抑的灵魂终于从沉睡中苏醒的快意。至于Greg，则越来越讨厌定制的三件套西装，因为那些该死的布料完全遮住了男人的身段。他传送出一股 _挫败_ ，Mycroft大笑起来。他站起身，重新穿上大衣，带着歉意说：“我必须走了。有些比较敏感的事情必须由我亲自处理，所以今天剩下的时间我将不得不将你完全隔断。工作有可能会一直拖到凌晨，所以我们明晚再见，好吗？”

“明天…啊，好吧，明天。很好。明晚很不错。”Greg站起来，趁着自己还有点自制力，跟着Mycroft走向门口。“说真的，Myc，你根本不知道我现在有多想把你亲得天昏地暗。”

“亲？我亲爱的Gregory，”Mycroft傲慢地说，“那是小孩子用的词。我是个成年人，所以我认为，正确用词应该是把某人吻得天昏地暗。”

没等Greg反应过来，一只优雅的手就钻进他的上衣里，搂住他的后腰，把他拉了过去，另一只手则挑起他的下巴，下一个瞬间，Mycroft就极有效率地把Greg脱口而出的反抗堵了回去——他们可是在新苏格兰场，见鬼的上帝，这里到处都是闹哄哄的警察，他可不想被人看到自己在亲——吻Mycroft Holmes。但没过多久，他的脑子就变得一片空白，紧接着他就不顾一切地拽住了那身昂贵大衣的领口。Mycroft总算把他放开，Greg不得不靠在桌子上稳住身体，急促地喘息着，惊愕不已。

“看，”Mycroft得意地说。“这就是亲和吻的不同之处。”

他拉起百叶帘，扣好外套，打开办公室门。“日安，探长先生，感谢你百忙之中抽空与我商谈。”说完，他就信步离去了。Greg目瞪口呆地看着他的背影，嫉妒男人对自己身体的绝对控制。他仿佛还能感觉到Mycroft坚硬的勃起顶着他的下体——那可不需要任何想象力——以及那短暂的快感追逐和灼热的体温，见鬼，如果换成他不得不穿过整个办公室… _操！_ 说到不需要任何想象力…他慌忙回到自己的座位上。Mycroft停下来，与总警司交谈了几句，完全冷静而专业，Greg不禁摇摇头。见鬼的Holmes。

他决定，现在是时候完成Bishop的报告了，于是他让Donovan在专案室忙完后就把文件送过来。等她走进办公室，他已经足够冷静，能完成警察工作了。

***

第二天，Greg一早就醒了。他有足够的时间变身到外面转一圈再去上班，而且他恰好把车停在了一个战略高地，方便他能躲在旁边变身不被别人看到。他迅速起身，换上运动裤、T恤和跑鞋，顺手拎起小小的运动包，跑到车旁，蹲下来又把衣服脱掉了。他把衣服塞进包里，藏到车底下，变成狐狸跑了出去。外面还挺黑的，不过太阳快出来了。他没有足够的时间跑到Mycroft家去，却可以到海德公园转转，在周围察视一番。

他没能到达自己的目的地。因为他为了躲开一只对路过的刺猬嘶吼的大黑猫，后腿不小心碰到了什么东西。捕兽夹猛然咬合，他惊吠一声，拼命挣扎，可是钢齿却越咬越紧。Warwick警长的提醒闪过脑中，惊吠变成了惨叫。突然一个钝器击中他的肩膀，世界彻底陷入黑暗。

狐狸被塞进旅行袋里抬走，黑猫保持着安全距离跟在后面，爪子没有发出一点声响，刺猬早已被忘在一边，绿色的猫眼专注在目标身上，没有漏掉任何细节。

***

“Holmes先生，抱歉打扰了，您能出来一下吗？有些事情需要您解决。”

Mycroft在座位上抬起头，发现年轻的助手正紧张地站在门边。她叫Sheila，是个聪明却有点羞涩的年轻人，穿着一身无可挑剔的藏蓝色西装，清爽的浅蓝色衬衫，和一双藏蓝色正装皮鞋——略显保守的衣着让她看起来不那么青涩。

“是的，Sheila，怎么了？进来吧，没必要站在那里。”

“先生，麻烦您跟我来一下，Robertson先生特别要求我请您过去。拜托了。”

Mycroft皱紧眉头。他提早来到办公室，想解决一些堆积如山的电子邮件，还跟头天就想跟他联系的乌克兰首相开了个简短的视频会议。他的时间表排得满满的，尤其在Anthea没来上班，不能在必要时协助他的情况下更是不能有一丝差池。尽管如此，他还是不会为难Sheila，因为她已经很努力保持镇定了。

“很好。那就别让Robertson先生久等了，我们走吧？”

他跟随Sheila穿过走廊，来到小花园边上的一间会议室。Robertson，负责安保工作的二把手，正在对着手机怒吼，要求兽医队派人把闯入自己职责范围的那只见鬼的大猫弄走，“是的，你听到我说什么了，外面有只大黑猫怎么赶都赶不走，不，我们不能去抓，那玩意儿搞不好有狂犬病，它简直疯了，又叫又挠的想进来，是的，我考虑过将其射杀，但它动作太他妈 _快_ 了，你能——嗨，搞什么鬼？”手上的电话被夺走，Robertson大叫一声。

“你好，是的，我是Mycroft Holmes，你是？啊，你好，Mulligan中士，希望你能接受我诚挚的歉意，这只是个误会。是的，我明白，十分抱歉，不，你不用派车来，情况都在掌控之下。非常感谢你的合作。是的，是的，我明白。祝你愉快，中士。谢谢你。”

Mycroft把手机还给Robertson，对方愤慨地说。

“Holmes先生，恕我冒犯，但这实在太过分了。我不知道这…动物到底是怎么进来的，但我们必须马上赶走它。我们不能让可能感染了狂犬病的流浪猫——先生，你在干什么？”

Mycroft打开玻璃门，黑猫一跃而入，彻底无视了Robertson，而是对Mycroft喵喵叫了起来。

“这真是个惊喜，”他彬彬有礼地说。“请你到我办公室去。Sheila，Robertson先生，感谢你们通知我这个意外情况。Robertson先生，我希望你能控制好自己开枪的欲望。你知道这里的规矩，我实在不想为此多写一份报告。”他匆匆颔首致意，跟在仿佛对这里熟门熟路的黑猫后面离开了。

走进办公室，他转过身，恼怒地看着黑猫。

“Sherlock，我真没时间跟你胡闹。到底有什么事？”他抓起挂在一边的大衣，甩到弟弟身上。“变回来，穿上那个。”他命令道。Sherlock冲他嘶鸣两声，还是变回了人形。他把大衣往身上一套，缩进待客用的椅子里。

“你的银狐今早被兽人猎手抓走了。”他单刀直入地说。

Mycroft难以置信地看着他。他没问Sherlock是怎么知道的，因为他很清楚这个小混蛋有自己的办法，并且很乐意用来在兄长面前炫耀。今早起床时，他们的联系还敞开着，他轻柔的试探换来了Greg一如既往的愉悦回应。没过多久联系就被隔断了，但他没想太多——作为一名警官，他同样有许多必须保密的工作——之后他便开始了密密麻麻的日程，好空出晚上的时间。从走进办公大楼的那一刻起，他就像平常一样把自己的屏障锁得紧紧的，现在他开始痛恨自己没留下一条小缝。Gregory。 _我不能再经历这个，别这样，我的上帝，别把他也带走。_

“你掌握了什么细节？”他用尽全部精神力量保持声音平稳。

“我一直跟在后面，最后还是跟丢了。我是只猫，不是鸟，不过我能推测到他们会把他带到哪去。”Sherlock站起来，走向Mycroft的电脑。这次，Mycroft并没有把桌上的文件抱走，因为他知道弟弟觉得政治无聊得令人难以忍受。他只是关上了电子邮箱，打开程序的密码保护。Sherlock打开浏览器，开始用飞快的语速进行推理，同时双手在键盘上飞舞起来，各种图片以疯狂的速度出现又消失，他没必要解释，也没必要放慢速度，因为他很清楚哥哥大脑的运转速度与他一样，甚至更快。过了一会儿，Mycroft从保险箱里拿出笔记本电脑，打开监控程序，上面的图像证实了Sherlock的推理。

Mycroft一动不动，评估着脑中的信息和数据，估算所有可能性，策划可行战略。随后他站起来，关掉电脑和笔记本，飞快地发出几条短信，开始整理办公桌。等所有东西都锁好后，Sherlock看向他。

“你准备怎么办？你需要我的帮助吗，还是会派出你的装甲部队？”

“不，”Mycroft缓缓开口，手已经握住门把。“我会自己解决这件事。抱歉，Sherlock，我得走了。你知道怎么出去。”

他转过身，大步走向正门。Sherlock凝视着他的背影，嘴角勾起一丝笑意。Mycroft的屏障紧紧闭锁着，可尽管性格相去甚远，总是争吵不休，这对兄弟还是没法对彼此隐瞒一切。Sherlock捕捉到某种他以为自己永远也无法再感觉到的信息，随之而来的还有坚定的决意和可怕的宁静。圆滑而偶尔自负的政客已经不见了，取而代之的是他年轻时无比敬仰的那个人。

他的兄长。

Sherlock把大衣扔到一边，变成黑猫。


	6. 第六章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章会出现动物虐待的描述，不适者请回避。

Greg从昏迷中挣扎着醒来。这种感觉好像什么人把他摁在水底，一切的节奏都异常缓慢，脑子里仿佛塞满了棉花。他眨眨眼，试图观察周围的情况。黑暗。阴冷。充斥着腐烂和血的气息，以及排泄物和恐慌。他遍体鳞伤，刚想挪动一下，灼热的剧痛就贯穿了他，让他无力地呻吟起来。他的后腿出问题了，不，是其中一条后腿，他无法挪动右边那条，不敢挪动，并且他的左肩也在抽痛，仿佛有人刺了一根烧得通红的铁条进去。他无法变身，不能这样变身。他试图寻觅Mycroft，却只找到了空白。恐慌几乎要占据他的全部思维——Mycroft，Mycroft在哪里，上帝保佑，别让他走——紧接着，他的人类思维开始运作，将狐狸挤到一边。 _对了_ 。他受伤了，不知道有多严重。他最好不要变身，以防体内还残留着子弹。体内带着异物变身无异于变相自杀，他可不想死。他们的联系保持着沉默。他再次寻觅。狐狸所感知到的空白，在他的人类思维中却被解析为掩盖。那就是用药了。真棒。他听说过那些玩意儿，能够干扰联系，强行隔断变身者或化形者与自己守护者的精神联系。他现在这样肯定找不到Mycroft。他无力地趴下来，内心的恐惧越来越浓烈。

兽人猎手。

***

到达家中，Mycroft礼貌地建议Jennings太太下午放个假，并向她简单说明了自己需要处理极度紧急且高度机密的事情，不能有任何旁人在场。Jennings太太已经为Mycroft Holmes工作了将近十年，自然熟知这种情况，也早就学会不要在雇主摆出 _那种_ 表情，对她用 _那种_ 语调说话时与之争论，于是她同样礼貌地点点头，把手头的工作都收拾干净，拿着大衣和手提包，去找她妹妹享受一个计划外的下午茶了。

上楼走进更衣室，Mycroft有效率地脱掉衣服，将昂贵的西装和丝绸领带挂在衣架上，又换上了一身截然不同的职业装束。不是定做的，也不是三件套，但依旧是职业装束。冷静的外表下，他的大脑在飞速运转，同时计算着各种策略，审视所有可能性。他强迫自己停下来。尽管这种敏感的事态必须由他一个人来解决，不该委托他人，但孤军深入同样是愚蠢的选择。经验告诉他，如果想成功，就需要一个可靠的后援，需要一个人在必要时刻与他并肩作战，他同样也早已学会做好最坏的打算，并用周密的准备来应付那种情况。他脑中检视着自己的联系人，一个一个剔除，不想让他们参与到如此个人的行动中，不想打破他们关系的平衡。Sherlock？毕竟他主动提出过要帮忙。不。他太任性，太冲动，太…Sherlock。他不行。可他再也找不到合适的人选了。

他走进书房，打开两个保险柜中更大的那个，也是安保措施极度严密，哪怕搞错一步也会酿成大祸的那个。他从里面拿出一个轻质外壳的手提箱，小心翼翼地锁上保险柜，提着箱子走进卧室。他把箱子放在床上，打开箱盖，对自己最信任的老伙计露出了微笑，对方闪烁着微弱的光芒，仿佛也在对他微笑。

最信任的…老伙计…等等。一个名字闪现在脑中，如此明显的解决办法，却完美地隐藏在他眼皮底下，就像那个人本身。他刚才怎么会漏掉他呢？他拿起手机，按下那个人的快速拨号，他知道他能理解，并且值得依靠。他弟弟那性格坚韧的契合伴侣。John Watson，医生，军人。神枪手。

“John Watson，我向你请求援助。”求助的正式宣言，通常由一名守护者对另外一名守护者提出。

“Mycroft？”John的声音淡定而谨慎。

“我手头有项任务需要支援。”他迅速对John说明了情况，把所有必要的信息都告诉他。“你能来找我吗？”他闭上眼睛，祈祷。

“你什么时候需要我？”

“我能派车去221B，30分钟就到。你能准备好吗？”

“我可以推掉下午的工作，今天没什么事情，而且我上周还帮Sarah顶过班。你等等。”电话另一端的声音被切断，过了几分钟，John又拿起电话。“你的援助请求已被接受，Mycroft Holmes，我会向你提供力所能及的支援。”又一个正式宣言，Mycroft缓缓松了口气。

“谢谢你，John。等会见。”说完，他又补充道，“哦，麻烦你别带Sherlock来。他知道这事，但我不确定自己能否控制他的…夸张。至少现在不能。如果他闹别扭，就叫他事情结束后来找我。”

“我不用。他已经告诉我等你的电话了。”

“啊。那好吧。还有别的事，John。”

“嗯？”

“带上枪，还有急救箱。穿对衣服。麻烦你别把那些软绵绵毛茸茸的套头毛衣穿过来，谢谢。”

John嗤笑一声，挂掉电话。

***

Greg猛地抬起头，他听到沉重的脚步声正在靠近。他努力眯起眼睛，可视野依旧模糊不清。他能闻到恐惧和更多的血腥味，并认出了三个粗野的声音。

“今天猎物不多。几只瘦骨嶙峋的鸟，三只野兔，一堆闹哄哄的松鼠和这个。”一只靴子踩到他身上。他大叫一声。有什么东西被扔到他旁边。其中一个人走过来，盯着他。

“操。你知道那是谁吗？这是伦敦警察厅那条该死的银狐，操蛋的DI Lestrade。”

“那很重要吗？”

“当然了伙计，这就是昨天把我老爸抓走的混蛋。老爸不认识这条狐狸，没等我见到他就被抓走了。哦我亲爱的上帝，今天是我的幸运日！”

Greg心里一凉。那就不是 _我的幸运日了_ 。

小Bishop抬起沉重的靴子，一脚踩在Greg受伤的后腿上。剧痛使他又大叫一声。

Bishop的同伙拽住猎手的肩膀，警告道：“伙计，小心点，你知道银狐值多少钱。如果你弄坏了他的毛皮，我们连一个子儿都拿不到。”

“你见过狐狸腿被做成大衣吗？”

沉重的靴子再次落下。骨头发出破碎的声音，他惨叫起来。

***

大门敞开，让John进入。他迅速穿过小径，三步并作两步跑上台阶。看到门口等待的人，他猛地僵住了。

“你是谁，你对Mycroft Holmes做了什么？”他半开玩笑地问。Mycroft浅笑一下，对John草草致意，侧身请他进门。他关上正门，扫了一眼John的穿着，赞赏地点点头。野战短外套和长裤，CoolMax作战T恤，靴子。跟他要求的一样。John同时也在打量他，有点难以将眼前的光景与脑中的印象重合起来。Mycroft Holmes站在他面前，这是肯定的，只是…这与他认识了至少，多久来着，四五年？的那个男人截然不同。这个人站在伦敦最高级街区的一所大得吓人的房子里，穿着黑色战术长裤，黑色Under Armour长袖T恤，结实的侧拉链长靴，而且他穿着这身…战斗服就像穿着John习惯看到的定制三件套一样自然。他审视着眼前这个肌肉结实的躯体，不明白Sherlock怎么总用减肥和蛋糕调侃Mycroft。他的腰腹可能有那么一点松弛，但全身没有丝毫称得上冗余脂肪的部位，当Mycroft示意他跟着他走进貌似餐厅的地方时，John还注意到了紧身黑色长袖下柔韧的肌肉运动，以及男人优雅而致命的动作，显然，眼前这个不再是他平常所见的冰冷政客。

几样东西摆放在餐桌上，一个背包则放在地上，John看到那个黑色风暴安全箱，惊得目瞪口呆。他倒抽一口气。

“那真是我想象中的那个东西吗？”

Mycroft点头确认，开始描述他的计划。John的军人直觉马上开始运作，一开始的惊诧早已消失，他切换到作战模式。疑问可以过后再提。

Mycroft递给他两个小小的电子设备。

“发信器和耳机，”他解释道。“把这个塞进耳朵里，”他作出示范，“开关在这里。用这个能调节音量，这里则用来调节信号。”

“见鬼，Mycroft，这太不可思议了！你是从哪搞到这些东西的？等等，别，我觉得我不想知道。你等着吧，要是让Greg看到你这些玩具，他肯定会缠着你给他队里每人都配一套。”他猛地闭上嘴，痛恨自己一时嘴快，因为他看到Mycroft脸上闪过一丝痛楚。“啊呸，抱歉伙计，我们一定能及时赶到的。”

“希望如此。”Mycroft匆匆带过，开始分配装备。“巴拉克法帽，夜视镜，以防万一。我们可能用不上夜视镜，但不妨带上吧，”John再次欣赏起手上这些精密的装备，“最重要的是，”一个纤薄的背心递到John手上，“防弹衣。很抱歉，由于时间仓促，我无法提供适合你身材的装备。”John接过背心，迅速脱掉野战外套，穿了上去。确实有点不合身，但也能凑合。他重新套上外套，转了转肩膀，让身体习惯装备。

“我准备好了。”

Mycroft眼中闪过一丝笑意。John Watson确实是个很好的选择。单刀直入，没有废话，脚踏实地。这几个小时里，他头一次感到了一丝希望。他穿上自己的防弹衣，套上软壳外套，抓起一副手套和另外一顶巴拉克法帽，提着风暴箱，向后门走去。

“车库在这边。”

线条流畅的黑车，德国制造，环形车标随着车库大门开启反射出微光，并不是John想象中的车子。不过，他也没想象到所有这一切。

“怎么，Mycroft，不开捷豹或阿斯顿？”

“John，麻烦你有点理智。这里是伦敦。看不到头的车龙，缺乏耐心的司机，四处冲撞的汽车，时刻面临刮蹭的危险。这里可不适合阿斯顿。S7就足够了。”

“好吧，说得好像S7就很低端似的。”John嗤笑一声，坐进车里。Mycroft从背包中抽出笔记本电脑，打开电源，坐进驾驶席。他把电脑连接到车载系统上，给John介绍自己打算行走的路线，以及他们的目的地。

> *奥迪S7：134万。阿斯顿马丁：338-438万。

他们一路沉默着，John努力分析并记忆他所得到的信息。他可没有Holmes的头脑，感谢上帝，但他熟悉作战，足够让他跟上节奏。他体内的士兵一眼就能认出眼前是个训练有素的杀手，尽管他应该担心自己被卷进了或许很糟糕的状况中，好吧，他其实一点都不担心。Mycroft身上没有半分Sherlock那种神经质的冲劲，没有上蹿下跳的莽撞。甚至没有所谓的暴风雨前的宁静。John很怀疑他根本不会制造暴风雨。这是种…可怕的怪异。

午后高峰刚刚开始，但他们还是顺利避开了主要的拥堵地点。黑车停在一片缺乏管理的区域，周围都是废弃的仓库，随处可见破碎的玻璃和大块涂鸦，又是一个由于财政短缺而疏于治理的城区。适合各种可疑人物躲藏其中。John边想边走下车来，戴上耳机，轻轻敲了几下。

两人开始搜查这片区域，迅速锁定最有可能被兽人猎手用来藏匿猎物的建筑物，然后开始第二轮更加谨慎的搜查，从最近的区域开始，仔细检索每个角落。每次成功的搜索都让他们更加深入，一点点缩小目标范围。他们碰了一次头交换搜索结果，John迅速检查了一遍自己的勃朗宁，Mycroft则动作流畅地组装好Heckler & Koch步枪。他站起来往大腿上系了一个枪套，收紧束带固定，又塞了一柄格洛克进去。他们戴上巴拉克法帽，对彼此点点头，开始行动。

***

Greg半梦半醒，沉浸在疼痛、悲惨和恐惧中。又有一些生物被扔在他旁边，他几乎毫无反应，那些猎物多数都是变身者和化形者。由于过度的尖叫和哭喊，他的喉咙肿胀疼痛，皮毛被汗水黏在身上，黯淡无光，方才的剧痛让他失禁了，但他早已没心思在意那些。所以当第一个人倒在地上，抱着膝盖竭力嘶吼时，他甚至连眼皮都没抬一下。第二个人倒下了，紧接着是第三个。第四个猎手转身想跑，但他同样被一枚子弹击中大腿，倒在地上。试图掏枪的手被另一枚子弹击中，让他再无反抗之力。

Greg挣扎着睁开眼睛，看到两个身影谨慎地走过来，高个子背上背着步枪，还有一个稍矮的，小个子在为高个子掩护，手上端着枪，目光没有漏过一丝细微的动静。狐狸呻吟着，尝试撑起身子，奋力爬向那个全身黑衣的颀长身影，尽管意识模糊，他还是能认出那个气息…他挣扎着爬进那个意味着安全的怀抱里。男人跪下来，温柔地抱起小小的狐狸，把那浑身颤抖的生灵搂在胸前，尽量避免造成更多损伤，紧接着他站了起来，看也不看那几个躺在地上呻吟的人，匆匆离开了。Greg再次失去意识，饱受凌虐的身体被包裹在 _家。安全。避风港。_ 的温暖中。

***

与此同时，伦敦警察厅WCU部门接到一个匿名电话，提供了一片废弃工厂区的GPS坐标。当警察到达时，他们发现了数量惊人的被捕获动物——包括鸟类和各种哺乳类——其中大多数还活着，此外，还有四名兽人猎手，被捆得结结实实，还堵住了嘴，所有人都带着枪伤无法逃脱，但没有一处会造成永久性损伤。

奇怪的是，这起案子最终没有被起诉到法庭，弹道报告也没有进入案件档案中。

***

回到车边，John快速检查了狐狸的伤势。Mycroft的目光一直锁定在Greg身上，连发短信时都没移开。John抬头看着他。

“大多数伤口都没有看上去那么严重。毕竟损坏身体意味着损坏皮毛，不管怎么说，他们必须保证所有兽人在被送到目的地前都是活着的，否则皮毛就会开始腐败，失去大部分价值。肩膀似乎受过打击，但没有伤到筋骨，伤口很干净，只需要缝几针，打点药就好。我发现有个很小的肿胀，应该是注射药物的地方，很有可能是装有镇静剂的飞镖。最让人不安的是右腿，断裂得很严重，应该是胫骨粉碎性骨折，断骨移位，腓骨可能存在裂伤。如果在人身上，这种伤需要几根钢钉和锁定加压钢板来进行修复，但在动物形态下…则不可能。左腿也有肿胀，但没有骨折。”John看着Mycroft，眉头紧蹙。“他现在太虚弱，无法变身，但我需要检查他的人类形态X光片来进一步确认。”

“你能为他做点什么，让他恢复一些体力再变身吗？先固定断骨？”

“不，我不能冒这个险。我是个医生，不是兽医，Mycroft。我不太清楚犬科动物的生理结构。你是他的守护者，如果他没有足够的力量，可以从你身上借取。这你应该很清楚。”

“我，呃，这个…”Mycroft不太自在地挪了挪。John盯着他，大吃一惊。Holmes无言以对，这种光景实在太罕见了。

“你什么？”

“好吧，老实说：我们没有契合。暂时还没有。”

“什么意思，你们没契合？Mycroft！”这回换作Mycroft Holmes来面对那个“不太好”的表情了。他突然很同情Sherlock。这种感觉实在太像被校长揪出来点名批评。

“Mycroft！”John又恼怒地喊了一声。“你这见鬼的… _Holmes_ ！”他低头看着狐狸。“那我们现在怎么办？”

“我建议把东西收拾好并离开。这里应该很快就要挤满WCO的人，我不想向他们解释我们的行为。”

他们把装备放进后备箱，Mycroft既不想把他的狐狸交给别人照顾，又想马上离开这里，顿时万分纠结。不过John是个训练有素的医生，不管他是不是专业的兽医，而且一旦Greg在途中醒来，他肯定知道该做些什么。他已经目睹了John娴熟的治疗手段，目睹了那双医生的手仔细检查Greg饱受凌虐的身体。于是一如往常那样，他的理智战胜了情感。

他们小心翼翼地把Greg抱进后座，将他安顿在Mycroft从背包里拽出的柔软毛毯里，紧接着John也坐了进去。Mycroft进入驾驶席，将汽车驶离现场。

“我简直不敢相信，你竟然还没跟他契合，”过了一会儿，John说。“你知道吗，你全身都是他的气息，他已经融入了你的系统，你别想反驳，Holmes，”他瞥到Mycroft倒映在后视镜里的眼神，不容置疑地说。“我在Sherlock身边待得够久了，很清楚那是什么表情。作为一个守护者，我的力量不如你，但你们身上全都是彼此的气息。说真的，当我看到他朝你爬过去时，我的天，Mycroft，简直心都要碎了。”

“我不能跟他契合，我不能。你不明白。”Mycroft凝视着路面，声音很平静，但他紧紧握住方向盘的指节已经开始泛白。

“是吗？那跟我解释解释。我可不是笨蛋，你懂的。”

Mycroft给John传送了一个场景，一个充满了难以忍受的疼痛和空虚的场景。John瞪大眼睛，点头表示理解。

“他叫什么？”

“Matthew。他是我的搭档，也是我的…我的契合。他在我们的一次行动中被枪杀了。我不能再经历那个，不能，永远不能。”

“哦我的上帝，你们这些Holmes！”John长叹一声。“你们这些见鬼的天才，能看透一切，不错过任何细节。一个个都才华横溢，一个个都愚蠢透顶。”

“你不明白！”Mycroft恼怒地重复。

“哦，我不明白？”John气愤地反驳，向他传送Sherlock从楼顶坠落的画面，那双美丽的眼睛慢慢失去生机的景象，一具优美的躯体一动不动躺在地上的光景。“我明白什么是痛苦和失落，我也知道什么是后悔。我太懂得痛恨自己是个蠢才，太懂得自己明明在走进巴茨那一刻就 _知道_ 他是我的，却一直用‘我不是同性恋’‘我们是同事，不是朋友’来逃避现实。”他轻轻抚摸狐狸的后颈。“听着，Mycroft，”他安静地说，“Greg是个好人，他正直，忠诚而强壮，而且很聪明。仔细想想你跟Matthew曾经拥有过的…在那一切结束之前。回忆你们之间的契合，回忆你们共同分享过的。你知道你跟他的联系还在那里。那是你和他所有经历的残响，但至少，它还在那里。去触碰它，你就会知道他同意Greg走进你的生活，你知道他会同意！不要孤立你自己，那只会让Matthew蒙羞。”他的声音开始哽咽。“不要阻止自己寻找幸福，Mycroft，千万…不要。”他快速眨着眼睛，看向窗外，目光却是茫然的，已经陷入了自己的回忆当中。

他们没再说话，直到回到Mycroft家中。Mycroft把车开进车库，库门缓缓闭合，他们走下车，John从后备箱拿出自己的急救设备，又伸手要拿武器装备，却见到Mycroft摇摇头。“把风暴箱拿上，谢谢。其他东西我明天再收拾。”他伸手抱起毛毯上那虚弱的小毛球搂在怀里，慢慢走向后门。他空出一只手输入密码，两人一起走了进去。

“现在怎么办？”John放下风暴箱问。

Mycroft耸耸肩，自己也很无助。“你觉得我们是不是该替他清洗身体，再包扎伤口，让他清醒后多少能舒服一点？”

John皱着眉。“我真希望自己带了抗生素和止痛片来。我可以到诊所去一趟，可是我这幅打扮…”他突然安静下来，仿佛在倾听什么。紧接着露出笑容，与此同时，门铃也响了起来。Mycroft眯起眼睛，仿佛要说些什么，但John已经去开门了。

“我能直接打开吗，还是不输入密码就会爆炸？”

“系统已经解锁了。直接把门打开，按一下按钮就能开前门。”Mycroft站在原地，抱着他的狐狸。

Sherlock冲上台阶，用力抱住他的契合伴侣。

“你下次再也别把我隔断了。”他严厉地说完，吻了John的唇，握紧他的手。随即直起身，看向兄长。

“Mycroft。”他对兄长点点头，递出一个小纸袋。“你看黑猫给你带什么来了。”

John接过纸袋，看了一眼，赞赏地轻哼一声。

“太棒了。现在有这些就足够。”他转向Mycroft。“我们在哪替他包扎？我需要一个能充当手术台的平面，尽管我不会真的给他动手术，Sherlock带来的东西足够让他熬过今天晚上。”

“John给我传送了一些画面，并提供了足够的信息，所以我迅速调查了一下，黑进了巴茨的电脑系统，”Sherlock若无其事地解释道。“可惜不能再叫Molly帮忙了。”

Mycroft端详着弟弟的表情。“能请你解释一下，为什么要做这些吗？我记得你认为探长是个蠢货？”

Sherlock耸耸肩。“他是很蠢，可他的副手比他更蠢。我没有悬案了，其他人还都不愿意跟我说话。”

“手术台？”John提醒一句，及时打断了又一场酝酿中的Holmes兄弟嘴仗。“我们把他带到哪去？”

“厨房，”Mycroft说。“那里的流理台足够大，还有大水池，能够在里面替他冲洗。”他转身走向厨房。John和Sherlock低声交谈几句，随后彻底沉默下来，完全通过契合来进行交流。

Mycroft轻手轻脚地把怀里的小东西放到流理台上，清开Jennings太太的餐具，John则把纸袋里的东西都掏了出来。他洗了手，戴上Sherlock拿来的乳胶手套，拆开注射器和麻药，装好药液，甩了几下。Mycroft狐疑地看着他。

“你确定你知道自己在做什么吗？”

John摇头。“老实说，我不确定，可现在我能做的只有这么多。这是一种温和的麻醉剂，我用的是最小剂量。我必须再进一步检查他的伤势，查看是否有被忽略的损伤，同时还要给他的腿上夹板，以免他在睡觉时挪动。

他用娴熟的动作给Greg注射了药物，过了一会儿，他检查了狐狸的瞳孔。”

“他彻底麻醉了。先帮他洗干净吧。”

等John认为狐狸足够干净了，他便命令Mycroft上楼去洗澡换衣服，并“别在这里转悠了，看在上帝的份上，你就像只老母鸡。”他用上了最严厉的医生口吻，Sherlock坏笑着看他那傲慢自负的哥哥一言不发地乖乖离开，拿起旁边的风暴箱执行医嘱去了。

走到楼上，他把箱子放回保险柜，到更衣室选了一条系带裤和一件长袖T恤，找出干净的内裤走进浴室。不久之后，他急匆匆地走进卧室，掀开床上的被子，用柔软的毛巾和一条温暖的毛毯为狐狸搭了个舒适的小窝。

等他回到厨房，John已经在Sherlock的帮助下尽量清理了狐狸的所有伤口。Mycroft看到他的银狐，不禁心中一沉。Greg看起来这么…小，湿漉漉的毛紧紧黏在小小的身体上，右后腿被临时夹板固定住了，全身没有一点动静，死气沉沉。

Sherlock看着哥哥，柔声说：“他会好起来的，Mycroft，John把他包扎得很好。只有一条腿伤势比较严重，其他都是擦伤和瘀伤。反正…做你会做的那种事，确保他能变身，然后他就会好起来了。你知道我们痊愈得很快。”

John从后面走出来补充道：“Sherlock说得对。我最担心的是他必须尽快变身，否则骨头就会在来不及复位的情况下开始愈合。”他掀起狐狸的一边眼睑，再次检查瞳孔光反应。“你可以带他上楼了。我会给他开点止痛药，应该够他撑过今晚。我明天上下午班，一早还会过来，到时候他可能有力气变身了。听着，如果你需要什么，一定要给我打电话，任何时候都不麻烦。明白吗？”

Mycroft点点头，不太相信自己能保持声音平稳。John抱起狐狸，放到他怀里。

“晚安，Mycroft。你也要好好休息。我们可不能让大英政府累垮。”他微笑着拍拍Mycroft的肩膀，然后走向大门，Sherlock紧跟其后。

他们刚走下门口的几级台阶，Mycroft就在后面叫住他们。“谢谢你，John，为我们…做了这一切。你让我有了思考的方向。”John点头表示知道了。对Sherlock，Mycroft只是安静地看着他。两人之间不需要言语。Sherlock微笑一下，然后牵起John的手，拦下一辆出租车。

Mycroft开启安保系统，走上楼。他把狐狸轻轻放在柔软的小窝里，脱掉鞋子躺到床上，修长的身子蜷在狐狸小小的身体旁，为他提供庇护和温暖，然后，他拉起轻盈的羽绒被盖住他们，小心避开了夹板固定的伤腿。他敞开屏障，向他们的联系输送 _家。安全。避风港。_

以及… _爱。_


	7. 第七章

无力的呻吟把Mycroft从浅眠中惊醒。由于止痛药效开始褪去，身旁的狐狸难受地辗转反侧。现在还太早，不方便给John打电话，于是Mycroft轻轻按住狐狸的肩背，向他传送 _平和。安全。宁静。_ Greg沉重地呼出一口气，重新陷入并不安稳的睡梦中。

他们不能等Greg恢复了足够体力再自行变身。变身者的身体复原能力比人类和动物都快得多，于是，在狐狸第二次醒转后，Mycroft起身蹲在床边，等待那双琥珀色的眸子聚焦。

“Gregory，能听到我说话吗？”

狐狸轻轻弹动一只耳朵，又发出细小的呻吟。 _痛。_

“我知道，所以我们必须采取措施。你能变身吗？”

椭圆的瞳孔慢慢专注。又一声无力的呜咽，狐狸的身体不受控制地颤抖起来，几近崩溃。

“嘘……别那样，Gregory。能允许我触碰我们的精神联系吗？我必须非常深入，因此需要你的同意。拜托了，”他柔声补充道。“我能帮忙，但你必须同意我进入。没有你的允许，我绝不会做这个。”

Greg看着他，仍旧颤抖着，但 _信任。_ 出现在他双眼中。他实在太虚弱，无法通过联系向他传达，但那种感情就在那里，足够让Mycroft理解。灵巧的手指小心拆去临时夹板，狐狸吃痛地惊叫一声，一条毛巾被轻手轻脚地从他身下拉出来，Mycroft跪在地上。

“这会很不舒服，”他先提醒一句，随即开始触碰。他的双眼闪过亮蓝色的微光，守护者通道彻底敞开，两人之间的联系开始震荡。Mycroft感到Greg也在尝试触碰他，刚开始有些犹豫，不确定，随即愈发自信，很快他便紧紧倚靠着精神联系开始变身，缓慢而痛苦，与他平时迅捷流畅的变身过程截然不同。破碎的骨头开始伸展，Greg的惨叫划破虚空。Mycroft牢牢握住他的手，直到尖叫平息下来，然后拿起一条多余的毛巾，及时盖住了男人赤裸的身体。现在没必要徒增尴尬。

“我能离开片刻吗？我需要打几个电话，再给你找些衣服穿。”

Greg点点头，很快又小声说：“Myc，我要吐了。”话音未落，他便开始干呕。他把毯子和毛巾吐得一片狼藉，Mycroft连眼睛都没眨一下，而是在他停止呕吐后抓起弄脏的东西扔到浴缸里等待处理，然后拿了一条湿毛巾帮Greg清洗身体。他从更衣室里拿了一条宽松的练功裤和一件长袖T恤，剪掉右裤腿下半截帮Greg穿上，等他穿戴完毕，两人都累出了一身汗，Greg更是苍白得没有一点血色。

“你确定现在没事了吧？我必须要打几个电话。”他仔细打量着眼前这个筋疲力尽的男人，只见Greg呼吸急促，强忍住另一股翻江倒海的干呕。

“麻烦你再忍一会儿，我去拿桶来。”Mycroft冲出房间找到他要的东西，并及时回到卧室扶住Greg的头。等最后一阵干呕平息下去后，Greg无力地躺倒，阖上双眼。

Mycroft拿起手机到书房打了几个电话，只有向来高效的Anthea和John没让他气得提高音量。

***

一个小时后，伦敦警察厅的Lestrade探长就被抬进救护车里，送往伦敦最有名望的骨科医院，由该医院的主治医生及其临时助手John H. Watson医生进行治疗，尽管后者有过短暂的反对，坚称他不是专业的骨科医生，也不隶属于该医院，必定不会被允许进入手术室。可是，当他到达医院后，一名接待员面带微笑地走上来称呼他的名字，同样友好的护士则把他带到了主治医师办公室里，在那里，所有外科医生都热情地同他握手致意。当X光和MRI扫描结果送到，Miller医生和Watson医生立刻进入了工作状态，化形者和守护者配合默契，很快，他们便走向手术室更换手术服，做好了一切准备。

***

没过多久，Greg的病情就稳定下来，可以从麻醉后监测治疗室转到普通病房，等他醒来，发现自己躺在舒适的医院病房里，一双充满担忧的蓝灰色眼睛正凝视着自己。他吃力地微笑一下。

“大英政府百忙之中抽空来看望一个遍体鳞伤的警察？”他的话说出口就变成了沙哑的呢喃，Mycroft马上来到他身旁，把塑料水杯举到他嘴边。

“小口喝，谢谢，对，这样就好。”杯子又被拿开，Mycroft把探访者用的椅子拉到床边，牵起Greg一只手，在上面印下轻吻。“某个小公务员格外关心某位警官的健康，并非常乐意为他空出任何时间。”又一个轻吻落在指节上。“好好休息，Gregory，等你好点我们再聊。”

探长闭上眼睛，再次陷入沉睡。Mycroft从公文包里拿出笔记本电脑，开始回复一些邮件，尴尬地用一只手打字。因为他发现自己不愿意放开Greg。

一个活泼的男护士走进来打破了他们的宁静，他快速检查了病人的状况，并尝试与那穿着昂贵呢子三件套，顶着一头姜红发丝的公子哥儿闲聊几句。Mycroft回给他一个礼貌的微笑，没有说话，而是专心致志地敲着键盘，等待年轻的男护士离开病房。一声轻笑让他抬起头来。

“你跟那可怜的小伙子打冷战呢？”Mycroft放开Greg的手，让他稍微撑起身子。探长狐疑地看了一眼自己腿上的石膏。“我可不太喜欢那个。发生什么事了？我只记得一些片段。给我再讲讲好吗？”

“你记得什么？”

Greg蹙起眉头。“我记得自己在外面跑，然后被捕兽夹还是什么玩意逮住了，等我醒过来，发现自己已经被关在一个…臭烘烘的地方，那里又冷又黑，还有那些人…其中一个不停踩我的腿，我又晕过去了，再醒过来，就已经躺在你床上了。”眉头越皱越紧。“我记得自己无法变身，可我又开始变了，并且很痛，然后我胃里就翻江倒海——哦见鬼的上帝！”他窘迫地看了一眼Mycroft。“我真的吐了你一床？还是那只是个操蛋的噩梦？”

“我不得不说，你确实吐得很凶。不过一切都处理好了，”他赶紧补充道，“请不要担心那个。你的症状是由辅助变身引起的，因为那个过程永远都不好受，尤其是在那种情况下。你不记得别的了？”

“嗯，至少现在不记得了，以后有可能会慢慢想起来。可是Myc，上帝，真是太对不起了。那可是，哦我的天，我还计划用那张床做点别的事呢。”

Mycroft失笑一声，递过去一杯水，Greg闷哼道。

“靠，瞧我这张嘴。现在脑子里还是一团浆糊…等等，你刚才说辅助变身？”深褐色的眼睛疑惑地眯缝起来，不过他还是慢慢啜饮着杯子里的水。“谁辅助我了？你吗？”

轻轻点头。

“可你怎么辅助的？我们还没契合，对吧？还是你施展了某种…临时契合？”

又一声轻笑。“世界上不存在临时契合。一个契合必须在两人的自由意志下结成。我只是给你的变身进行了一些助力，因为Watson医生说得很对，你必须变身以便接受治疗。这种重伤必须在人类形态下进行救治。”

“我还是不明白。”Greg又皱起眉。“你怎么帮我变身的？John又是怎么掺合进来的？”

“John在你的救助行动中十分慷慨地提供了一些军事上的援助，同时也在手术中尽了力。John Watson是个能干的人。至于变身，这样说吧，我知道这么一两个手段能在这种时候派上用场。”

“你还要跟我扯那小小公务员的废话吗？”Greg嗤笑道。他把杯子放到一边，拉过Mycroft给了他一个纯洁的吻。“我们的谈话还没结束，Holmes。但我太累了，要先睡一觉。”

“那么如果你允许，我要离开了。”他狡黠地挤挤眼睛。“你懂的，国家还等着我去治理，别的小公务员还等着我的指示。晚点再谈，好吗？”

“晚点，好的。”Greg迷迷糊糊地回答。Mycroft起身收好笔记本电脑，提着公文包回到他位于白厅的办公室。

***

第二天下午，Lestrade探长坐在病床上，正与Donovan警长谈论Jameson的案子。乍一看这起案子就像普通的冲动作案，如果暴力行径可以被形容为普通的话。但经过调查，发现其中掺杂着纷乱的家庭矛盾，他们展开了一场热切的争论，难以决定到底要不要召唤某个咨询侦探前来助阵，Donovan自然是竭尽全力地反对。

“说真的，长官，我们已经组成了一个出色的队伍，马不停蹄地进行调查。现在叫那个小怪物掺合进来大放厥词，对我们会造成很大的负面影响。他会让我们都很难堪。”

“Sally，听着，我懂你的意思，但这起案子已经拖得够久了，你知道上头都在盯着我们…”

一个礼貌的敲门声告诉他们有客来访，只见那咨询侦探的兄长信步走进病房，对两人露出彬彬有礼的笑容。

“探长，警长。我没打扰你们吧？”

“下午好，Holmes先生。Donovan正在跟我讨论要不要让令弟加入一起案件的调查，鉴于现状比我们想象的要复杂许多。”

“哦天哪。别告诉我你们希望我也加入这个头脑风暴。我相信你们很快就能得出最好的结论。只是探长先生，如果我没猜错的话，你现在应该不能执勤？”

“你说得对，Holmes先生，我也打算完全遵照医嘱行事，但确切地说，与Donovan警长进行理论上的探讨应该算不上执勤。你看，”他指着床边的小桌，“她还给我送花了，所以这只算探病。如果警长正好把案卷带在身上，能怪谁呢？”

Mycroft不赞同地轻哼一声。

“我只能说，这确实与我无关，探长先生。只是若我的消息来源正确，你的小腿好像昨天才接受了一场十分复杂的手术，对吧？胫骨粉碎性骨折，腓骨也出现骨裂？我相信Donovan警长完全有能力在你养伤时主导正在进行的调查，当然是在舍弟不参与的情况下。但如果你决定让舍弟加入调查，”Mycroft耸耸肩。“或许你该指定一名高级警官坐镇，哪怕只作为场面上的人物。”

Donovan得意地看了自己老大一眼。年长的Holmes依旧让她浑身不舒服——他来这里干什么？——可这次他们是站在同一阵线上的，既然如此，她就得使尽浑身解数利用这个优势。

“长官，我同意Holmes先生的观点。请你让我来处理这个。我掌握的线索很靠谱，你也承认了。我向你保证，如果你决定让怪物，啊，抱歉，”她红了红脸。“如果你决定请教Sherlock Holmes，那我会请Dimmock探长加入调查。他以前跟他合作过。长官，你考虑一下。”

Greg白了她一眼。

“好吧好吧，我算看出来了。你们都把我当残疾人是吧，谢谢。”

Donovan嫣然一笑。

“长官，你确实躺在医院里，腿上还打着石膏。原谅我的直白，但你真的不在状态。”

“好吧。就按你说的办，警长，这起案子现在是你的了。你可以不叫Sherlock，但要随时向我汇报。成交？”

他把散落的文件还给她，看她迅速将其收拾整齐。随后，警长便颔首致意，转身对Mycroft僵硬地微笑一下，如释重负地离开了瘆人的Holmes。Greg看向Mycroft，目光柔和下来。

“你好呀Holmes先生。英国怎么样了？”

“英国跟昨天一样好，谢谢。你怎么样？我觉得好像比昨天好很多了。”

“你说对了，谢谢问候。John午休前来看过我。见鬼，那小子真是个好医生。我以前从没怀疑过他，可现在成了他的病人才知道，那伙计是最棒的。我都奇怪他们怎么还没把他从现在的诊所挖过来。”

“我相信院方很快就会行动，至于他会不会接受，则是另外一码事了。”

他拉过Donovan刚才坐的椅子。

“老实说，我有个提议想请你考虑一下。”

Mycroft脱下深灰色的西装外套，仔细搭在椅背上，随后解开袖扣，把衬衫袖子卷到肘部，露出纤细优雅的手腕和前臂，Greg双手枕着脑袋，看得越来越着迷。他不知道男人想干什么，但非常乐意看他那些灵巧的手指迅速挽起昂贵的布料。

Mycroft深吸一口气，似乎花了一小会儿让自己镇定下来，紧接着，他像昨天一样把椅子拉到床边坐了下来，有点急切地说：“Gregory，请你看着我。”

Greg疑惑地看了他一眼。

“我在看着你呢，Myc。怎么了？”

Mycroft伸出双手，手掌朝上。

“Gregory Lestrade，我向你提供安全和避风港。”平静但隐约带着颤抖的声音说出请求契合的古老誓言。Greg的心脏仿佛漏了一两拍，紧接着又以双倍的速度躁动起来。他迅速卷起睡衣袖子，露出自己的手臂，牢牢握住向他伸出的双手，回答道：“我愿意接受，并向你献出自己。”同样带着轻颤的声线回以古老的接受誓言。蓝灰色的眸子闪出湛蓝光芒，深褐色的虹膜化成温暖的晶莹琥珀，Mycroft Holmes与Greg Lestrade结成契合，地球没有停止旋转，天没有塌下来，他们的心也没有被碾成碎片。相反，他们的灵魂深处都发生了微妙的变化，仿佛最后几块碎片完美契合在缺失的空间，二人都确信，自己不再是孤身一人。守护者和被守护者。 _一体。_

Greg靠回枕头上，一时不知该说什么。他从未奢望过。老实说，他从没指望自己能成为任何人的被守护者，并且对自己有幸得到的机会已经十分满足，当Mycroft与他结成精神联系，他觉得自己从未如此接近幸福。他做梦都没想到自己能与这高高在上，不可触及的人如此亲近。他们之间有吸引，没错，至少他是如此，然而年长的Holmes似乎更倾向于超脱在外，玩味地观察一切人和事物，从未表现出让任何人走进自己私人空间的意图。他揉了揉脸。

“呃，那个，这真是…出乎我的意料。不过还是谢谢你。”

“不需要谢我。这件事早该做了。我不该等这么久。”他把袖子重新拉下来，戴上袖扣，却没有穿起外套。

“是什么让你改变主意了？”

“是你，Gregory，”他又轻声说了一遍，“是你。”Mycroft轻咳几声。“当然，还有Watson医生，我不得不承认。”他笑了起来，Greg也露出坏笑。

“我懂了。他是不是给你脸色看了？还有一通劈头盖脸的训斥？”

“非常严厉的训斥。我感觉自己变成了五岁小孩。”

“啊，John。好伙计。他对付你们这些Holmes就是有一套，对吧？”

“确实。”

他们大笑起来，房门也应声而开，Sherlock夸张地现身在病房，甩着大衣摆，系着他的招牌围巾，后面紧跟着John Watson。他迅速扫了一眼兄长的放松姿态，发现探长也有同样的表情，却没说什么，只有不着痕迹的面部抽搐暴露了他的想法。

“他们到底在搞什么鬼，Lestrade？Donovan拒绝跟我说话，Dimmock不愿跟我谈论那见鬼的Hawke悬案最新进展。说真的，那样我没法工作。你还要在这里待多久？”

“我说待多久他就得待多久，”John打断Sherlock，拿起Greg的病历卡查看护士的记录。“感觉怎么样，Greg？他们对你还不错吧？”

“一切都很好，谢谢。明天我还要再拍一次X光片——你会来吗？”

“我打算来。腿怎么样？”

“没啥，很好。呃，算我没说，每次我想动一动它就痛得要死，但至少不会让我想把黄疸水都吐出来了。”他愧疚地看了一眼Mycroft。John忍住一个微笑。他已经听说了那个Mycroft所谓的不幸的意外，这要是三天前，他绝对不信Mycroft会亲自处理那些东西。而现在，目睹了年长的Holmes能够——并愿意——为Greg所做的事情后，他的看法已经彻底改变了。想到这里他才发现，自己好像漏掉了另外一些改变。他略加探索，守护者的直觉很快捕捉到了契合的气息，这次他没有掩饰脸上灿烂的笑容。他赞赏地点点头，脱下外套拍了拍手。

“好了。有人要吃东西吗？我可是饿着呢。听说这里的咖啡厅还不错，能提供端得上台面的咖啡和餐食。”

“你任何时候都能吃。”Sherlock小声说。

John戳了戳他，高兴地说：“别这样，你早餐后肯定啥也没吃。”他转向Greg，对他腿上的石膏皱起眉头。“见鬼，我觉得你还不能坐轮椅。要不我们叫外卖吧？”

***

四十五分钟后，外卖到了，他们花了整整四十五分钟听Sherlock抱怨无事可做，抱怨Donovan不理他，抱怨Dimmock是个蠢蛋，抱怨John在最需要的时候不在他身边，但他丝毫没有提及哥哥和探长的契合。Greg考虑了一会儿是否要说起Sherlock不久之前察觉他们的精神联系时近乎神经质的反应，但很快放弃了那个想法。两兄弟似乎处于谨慎的休战状态，他可不想贸然打断。

一个友善的姑娘给他们送来食物，桌子被移到床边，让Greg无需一个人用餐。Mycroft坐在他身边的椅子上，腿上放着餐盘。John津津有味地吃了起来，而Sherlock则把自己盘子里的食物推来推去，却总爱从John的盘子里偷吃两口，当然是在他认为Mycroft没发现的时候。

“那么，”Greg边吃边说。“有人愿意告诉我到底发生了什么吗？”

Mycroft和John交换了一个眼神。思考片刻，年长的Holmes放下餐具，清了清嗓子，谨慎选择着自己将要说出的话。Greg意识到自己将得到一个经过删节的故事，但决定暂时不去干扰他。至少等到自己把饭吃完。至少…等等，他说什么？

“你刚才说啥？”Greg停止咀嚼。

“我说我把他们制服了。”Mycroft耐心地重复道。

“什么意思，你把他们制服了？我以为你，呃，跟John制定计划后派别人去的？我漏掉了什么？”

“有些事情我倾向于亲手解决，Gregory。某些事我不放心交由他人完成，而确保你的安全就是其中一项。”

“你是说，你亲手放倒了那些兽人猎手？”

他点点头，Greg缓慢地眨了一下眼。

“我还以为，我是说，你之前说过你枪法称不上好，对吧？”

Mycroft看上去真心有点尴尬。“那不完全对。”他顿了顿，又轻咳一声。“我枪法称不上好。而是非常出色。”

“你说什么，我听不懂。”

“看在上帝的份上，”Sherlock不耐烦地打断他们。“Mycroft以前是个狙击手。”

Greg手上的餐具发出一声脆响掉在餐盘上，他瞪大了眼睛。Mycroft非常羞涩地笑了。

“皇家海军陆战队，Holmes少校愿为您效劳，探长先生。”

“我操，Myc！”

“说真的，Gregory，你不会以为我生下来就穿着这身西服吧？”

“不，”他拾起餐具，“不过老实说，你该不会在…糊弄我吧？ _狙击手_ ？”

Mycroft嗤笑一声，听到这拘谨的男人发出如此不体面的声音，Greg微笑起来，总算恢复了一些淡定。

“我年轻时做了不少跑腿工作，并且是的，我跟我们的好医生Watson一样，曾经隶属于女王的军队。尽管我已经不再适合一线工作，却从未停止训练，因此在特定情况下，我完全有能力亲自处理问题。”

“哦不过这太棒了。工作上有个Holmes家的咨询侦探，家里有个Holmes家的前狙击手。我的人生又要惬意许多了。”

Sherlock呛了一下，仿佛刚刚吞下了什么特别恶心的东西。

“怎么？我说什么了？”

“你说‘家里’，”Mycroft及时提醒道。“我认为我弟弟觉得那个概念和背后的意义令他十分不安。”

John窃笑着说：“换谁都不愿想象自己的亲哥和别人上床。”

“Sherlock，我真是服了你了。你不知道什么叫五十步笑百步？再说了，我们没有性生活，我甚至没跟你哥住在一起。”Greg说完就觉得自己的话有些不对。

暂时没有。Mycroft看着他，两人的契合震荡着 _欲望。渴求。_ Greg觉得一股热浪涌上脖颈。Sherlock猛地站起来，抓起大衣。

“John，我们该走了。我认为我哥哥和探长先生需要谈论一些我不想听到的事情。”John最后喝了一大口水，顺从地站起来，拿上他的外套。他早已习惯Sherlock风风火火的行动，也知道当自己的伴侣嘴唇抿成一条直线时最好不要与他争论。一些事情完全可以私下商讨。

“Greg，明天见。还有Mycroft。”

John轻轻把门带上，Mycroft起身把盘子放到一边，回到座位上叠起双腿。

“Gregory，我知道你有太多信息需要慢慢处理，可我确实希望与你谈论一些…进一步的行动。在过去这几周里，你是否考虑过让这个——我们——发展成长久的关系？”

蓝灰色的眼睛里闪过瞬间的迟疑，但Greg还是注意到了，他的心又开始躁动。

“Myc，”他手指穿过灰发，把头发弄得更加凌乱，Mycroft爱极了这个光景。“是的，我确实想过。想了很多。这很有趣，真的，我以前不会那么急切，你懂的，迫不及待地一头扎进某段关系里，可我就是觉得自己离不开你。我的生活就是回家洗澡睡觉，然后起床上班，一直都这样，我没觉得有什么不好。可现在，我想在结束一天的工作后回到你身边。我不会粘着你不放，也知道你经常需要出差，可我真的很讨厌不在你身边的感觉。”他又揉了揉脑袋，尴尬不已。“见鬼，我怎么像个小女生。”

Mycroft听着Greg磕磕绊绊地把话说完，等他安静下来后，就起身坐到床边，牵起Greg的双手。探长的手掌宽大结实，还有点粗糙，那是双实干的手，但当它们与Mycroft修长优雅的手指紧紧相扣时，却显得如此般配。

“或许我会用另一种方法来表达，但所有感情都是一致的。当你有了足够体力能用两条腿站起来，”他轻笑一声。“或挥舞那四只毛茸茸的爪子，就考虑搬过来跟我一起住吧？好吗？”

深褐色的眼睛亮了起来，Mycroft被吻住了。这个吻不同于他在Greg办公室偷得的调皮一吻，让两人都欲火中烧；也不同于那天晚上Greg印在他唇上的轻吻。那一吻只是试探，不期待任何回报，只有慷慨的付出。可现在Greg印在他唇上的吻却充满了真实的喜悦和承诺，让Mycroft感觉…自己有了归处。

“好，好，一百个好。我愿意搬过去。”

***

当厚重的石膏托被换成管型石膏，Watson医生确认自己的病人正在迅速康复后——变形者天生的恢复能力在守护者牢固的契合辅助下增强了不少——Lestrade探长就把自己简陋的寓所解了约，带着行李搬到Mycroft家中了。


	8. 第八章

Jennings太太只需一个早上就喜欢上了这个英俊的探长先生。就在探长架着拐杖一瘸一拐地走进她的厨房介绍自己，并感谢她为狐狸准备美味点心的那一刻，她就将他保护在了自己的羽翼之下，并马上让他坐在餐桌旁。片刻之后，就变出一壶热腾腾的咖啡。 

“探长先生，你吃过了吗？”

“昨天到现在都没吃东西，不过你懂的，实在太多事了，填写医院表格，然后搬家…最后我累得忘记吃饭了。所以我从昨天下午开始就没吃过东西。还有，请叫我Greg，Jennings太太。”

她皱了皱眉。她婚后没有子嗣，但依旧记得跟四个弟弟妹妹长大的时光，并深知男孩子们无时无刻都是饥肠辘辘的，尤其是他们在复原的时候。好吧，Holmes先生不能算在那个范畴里，其实他不能算进任何一个范畴里，不过这个英俊的警官——Greg——正对她露出满怀期待的眼神和大男孩般的微笑，看上去就像知道自己需要什么的人。

“那可不好。Greg，我得给你准备点什么。”说完，她便在自己的厨房帝国里忙碌起来，为饥饿的病人准备了丰盛的早餐。

Greg一口都没浪费，吃完之后，他舒服地叹息一声，高兴地说：“我真不记得上次吃到这么美味的东西是什么时候了。Jennings太太，你真是个天使。”

她露出灿烂的微笑。紧接着，探长又告诉她自己第一眼就爱上了这个漂亮的厨房，甚至希望她能在休假时允许自己使用这里为Holmes先生准备餐食——当然，他断然不敢打乱她的布置，更不可能把东西乱放，他还愿意用名誉保证，她回来后所有东西都跟走之前一模一样——这番话说完后，探长又交到了一个新朋友，并被允许称呼她为Maureen。

（“你想啊，我不久前还挠过他毛茸茸的小肚子呢。”那天晚上，她像个小女孩一样咯咯笑着对妹妹说。）

鉴于他脑子里有个计划，而那个计划又需要他人的帮助，因为他现在行动不便，无法亲自动手，他便鼓起勇气问她，能否在某个比较敏感的事情上提供援助。

“哦，别客气，快说吧！”她拍拍他的手臂。

昨晚他们到家时，Greg发现自己被分配到了其中一间客房，不过他当时太累了，几乎连眼睛都睁不开，腿又疼得要命，便没多说什么，而是极不情愿地接受了。只是，他不能离Mycroft这么近，却被打发到自己的房间里，无法触碰那个人。他早就不是小孩子了，知道自己多等一段时间也不会少块肉，反正到最后他那莫名羞涩的伴侣迟早都会让他上本垒的——尽管极尽挑逗，Mycroft似乎还在等待什么Greg无法理解的时机——加之他现在还套着那个该死的石膏管，根本搞不出什么花样来，所以他可以等，但分开睡，绝对不行。

“你也看到了，Holmes先生认为把我的东西搬进客房里能保证那个，呃，康复过程不被打扰，但说真的，客房？我希望你听了不会感到不适，可…”

她又皱了皱眉。

“你当然不想自己睡，而且也不应该呀。每个人都不是孤立的岛屿，而且可怜的Holmes先生实在太忙了，总是要加班，还得经常出国。他实在不该回到家后还得面对一个空荡荡的房子，”她赞同道。“我很高兴看到他找到了你这么一个可爱的伴侣，你可不能让他牵着鼻子走。要我说，他的孤单夜晚已经结束了，他越早接受这个事实，对你们俩就越好。”

他们对彼此挤了挤眼睛，于是那天午夜过后Mycroft回到家，就发现自己的床被一个顽固的探长占据了，还宣称他完全不赞同Holmes此前的安排，他可不是为了像个外人似地住到客房里才搬家的。最后探长发现，Mycroft完全不介意他的做法，而是坐在床边，紧紧搂住了Greg。

“我只是担心自己太急切了，”他在他颈边低语。“毕竟是我提出契合，是我替你安排搬家，又是我一直把你使唤来使唤去。这一切都来得太快，于是我想，你可能想要一些自己的空间来适应。我担心自己只考虑了自身的需求，没有顾及你的想法。”

“我猜使唤人是你的职业习惯，”Greg轻笑着，爱抚Mycroft的背脊。“不过你知道，我可不随便听人使唤。我会先旁观，然后做出自己的决定，最后才行动。”

“我从不会刻意催逼和插手他人的事情，不过如果你问我弟弟，他会告诉你我平时只会那样做。”

“我才不问他。见鬼，我总得听Sherlock的话，早就敬谢不敏了，非常感谢。”领口上方的轻啄让Mycroft浑身一颤，Greg可没错过那个反应。“Myc，那天在医院里你没认真听我说话吗？我不想离开你，而住在同一座房子里却要分房睡对我来说就是离开。再说，”他敲敲腿上的石膏。“只要这见鬼的玩意在，我们也没法着急。不过，你能让我睡在这里吗？”

Mycroft发现自己无法对着那双深褐色的眼睛说不，于是他点点头，事情就这么定了。

过了一会儿，他穿着丝绸睡衣从浴室走出来，第一次躺在Greg身边。他花了点时间寻找足够舒服的姿势，同时避开沉重的石膏，但他们最终还是安顿下来，互换了羞涩而尴尬的晚安吻，彼此都不记得自己何时曾睡得如此安稳，充满安全感。

***

拆石膏那天，Mycroft相约在医院附近一家舒服的小餐厅共进午餐，在等待食物上桌时，一个白色信封被随意地放到餐桌上。Greg拿起来看了看。

“这是什么？你的保险箱密码？”

“唔，不对。但我希望你会感兴趣。”

里面是张叠得整整齐齐的纸，他花了好一会儿才完全理解上面的内容。Mycroft的化验结果。一张身体健康的体检报告。Greg用力吞咽一下。

“这是我想的那个意思吗？”

“我认为你完全没有误解它的意思，Gregory。我希望我们的关系是长久而专属的。只有你我，再无他人。永远。”他眼中突然闪过难以察觉的不安，又补充道。“除非你不同意？”

他的到的回答是粗鲁的嗤笑。

“你不会真的假设我会出去沾花惹草吧？如果我想要那样的生活，就不会跟你契合了！另外，你有多久没认真照镜子了？除了刮胡子和调整你那些贵得吓人的领带？别傻了！”

最后一丝恼人的不安被抛到脑后，Mycroft感到释然和快乐占据了脑海。

“可是Myc…我还没检查呢，你确定…”

“哦，你已经检查过了，”他的疑问被中途打断。“手术前必须给你验血，这是所有变身者的规定流程，所以我就自作主张加了一些检验项目。这很简单。”

Greg不由自主地笑了。

“你知道吗，听到你又自作主张，未经我同意就做出决定，我应该气得跳脚才对，但这次，我不介意。我现在只想着怎么撕掉那见鬼的三件套，好对你上下其手。”

侍应生恰好在此时给他们上菜，把Mycroft的回答堵了回去。他们心不在焉地吃着，早已没了胃口。过了一会儿，Mycroft说：“哦，还有一件事。关于康沃尔的周末。我正好有机会摆脱一些工作，就决定休息几天。如果你没别的计划，我觉得在你复勤之前，可以到康沃尔去住几天。吹吹海风可能对你有好处。重新跨上马鞍对我也有点好处。我很久没骑马了。”抿紧的嘴唇勾出调皮的微笑。“如果我没记错的话，不久前你还对我骑马的样子非常感兴趣。马靴和白裤？”

叉子掉落在餐盘上，清脆的响声在宁静的环境中显得格外刺耳，让好几个人谴责地看了他一眼。

_你这磨人的小坏蛋。_

他的想法清晰传达过来，Mycroft不得不忍住一阵窃笑。他们的契合越来越紧密，而事实证明Greg也学得很快。确实，他一开始很紧张，担心自己再也没有任何隐私，但他很快发现那并不是事实。他们可以在专注于工作时关闭自己的屏障，就像以前一样。最主要的区别在于，他们再也不能完全隔断彼此。一个人的情绪会被另外一个人感知，同时触碰也变得更加容易。不过现在，他们的屏障彻底敞开了，Greg的思想传达得如此明晰，简直跟说出来没有任何区别。

“不要笨手笨脚的，Gregory。”

“闭嘴，Myc。”

“不过，”Mycroft玩味地补充道：“我不在非比赛的时间穿白马裤。一条牛仔裤就足够了。”

“当你胯间有这么个充满力量的存在，穿什么裤子真的很重要吗？”Greg反驳一句，蓝灰色的眼睛迅速染上了欲望，他得意地笑了。他们可以玩这个。那些可笑的，纯洁的睡衣之夜已经结束了。他会确保这一点。

***

不管Mycroft认为下班回家会发现谁，那人肯定都不是他亲爱的弟弟。可是，他偏偏选了今天晚上来说服Greg让他参与一起颇有趣的案子。现场照片摆满了咖啡桌——“Sherlock，你能给我解释一下这案宗是怎么来的吗？——咨询侦探则以百米冲刺的速度在说话，飞快地展开自己的理论和推理。探长在因伤休息，让自己的思维幸福地放空了好几个礼拜后，花了好一会儿才集中起注意力。他若有所思地一张接一张拿起照片，让Sherlock对他倾倒自己的发现，同时努力熟悉手头的案子。

“Sherlock，到周一前我还算休假状态。我不能让你瞒着Dimmock办案。”见Sherlock深吸一口气，无疑要对愚蠢的警官和被浪费的时间大肆吐槽一番，他及时抬起一只手。“我知道你对他的想法，Holmes，可不管你喜不喜欢，我们都有一定的规矩和章程。我不会，重复一遍，我不会插手Dimmock的调查。如果他选择不让你参与，那你就他妈的给我站一边去。明白了吗？”那双永远都在改变色调的眼睛冒出怒火，他斩钉截铁地说：“我回来后帮你想想办法，我保证，但我猜到时候只有一堆报告和跟进在等我。所以周一早上的首要职责肯定不是哄你开心。”

Mycroft选择这一刻走进自己的起居室。他慵懒地扫了一眼桌上那些浮肿的尸体和多处刀伤的特写，夸张地叹息一声。

“你来喝茶聊天了，亲爱的弟弟？”他嘲讽地挑起一边眉毛。“新苏格兰场不听指挥？”

Sherlock只是哼了一声。

“谁叫你不让Lestrade上班！”

“别说笑了。我没有不准任何人上班。想必Watson医生一直都在向你汇报Gregory的健康状况吧？”

Greg闭上眼睛。他们又来了，愤怒的男中音与优雅的男高音争执起来。

“孩子们，你们能不能不这样？”

两双眼睛瞬间瞪向他，兄弟俩异口同声地说：“不怎么样？”Greg大笑起来——这两个Holmes还真没什么不同——愤怒的表情和紧蹙的眉头都缓和下来。Sherlock又哼了一声，开始整理照片和报告，把它们塞进案卷里，然后转身盯着Greg。

“我可还没打算放过你，Lestrade。”

“我猜也是。”

Sherlock站起来，对三角钢琴点了点头。

“哈农的练习曲？每天热身？你又开始弹了，Mycroft？”小小的微笑在男中音里绽开。

“从没真正停止过。熟能生巧，这你很清楚。我不会用笨拙的八度跳音来侮辱肖邦或胡梅尔。当然也包括贝多芬。”陷阱设好了，诱饵摆放完毕。

“贝多芬，嗯？”假装漠不关心的提问。

“确切地说，是G大调回旋曲。我不太确定你是否记得那个。不过真的很美。”如此甜美的诱饵。

Sherlock看着Mycroft的眼睛，陷阱轰然合拢。Sherlock开始微笑，暂时忘掉了手头的案子。

“那是个挑战吗？”

不置可否地耸肩。“如果你这样理解，当然可以尝试。”

“尝试。很好。我接受你的挑战。告诉我时间地点。”

他们锁定了彼此的目光，露出久违的真诚微笑，周围的气氛似乎变了一些。尽管很难察觉，但那种改变就在那里。Greg屏住呼吸。

“很好。我还是走吧，反正今天不可能有任何收获。”

Sherlock一把抓起案宗，对Greg点点头。

“周一见。”

“好。”

Mycroft把Sherlock送到门口，听到那声难以置信的“康沃尔？你认真的？”Greg得意地笑了，并从沙发上站起来，一瘸一拐地走到小吧台，拿出两个酒杯到了点格伦利物。衣物摩擦声告诉他Mycroft回来了，Greg转身看他抽掉领带，脱下外套，卷起袖子。他感激地接过威士忌，脱掉皮鞋，倒在沙发上蜷起双腿。Greg舒服地靠在自己那一边。

“所有事情都交给Anthea了？你可以走了？英格兰不会因为你的缺席而陨落吧？”

“如果有紧急情况，Anthea知道怎么联系我，但我不认为英格兰会陨落。我的队伍其实完全有能力独自支撑几天，尽管我并不愿意承认。”

他们聊了一会儿琐事，小心避开那个再明显不过话题。很快，一个昂贵的酒杯被放在桌上，Mycroft半垂眼睑，上下打量着Greg。

“如果我要你现在领我上床，你愿意吗？”

总算来了。Greg感到体内燃烧起一把火焰，他知道自己的虹膜肯定闪过了一抹琥珀色的光泽。Mycroft则用锐利的蔚蓝回应了他，Greg只能挣扎着说出“我的老天，yes，太好了，yes。”然后他便扑向沙发另一头，任由酒杯滚落在地，无视了抽痛的小腿，把自己猛地扔进Mycroft怀里。男人被一个5英尺10英寸76公斤的探长扑在身上，几乎把肺里的空气都挤出来了，但他发现自己并不介意被压得仰面朝天无法呼吸，尤其在Greg火热的舌头要求进入，有力的下肢在腹部磨蹭的时候。他彻底敞开屏障，让Greg的欲望冲刷着神经，使他全身火热，并在Greg不耐烦地挺动时发出一声惊喘。

“你穿太多了，Holmes。”Greg贴着他的脖子低语，并沿着静脉轻轻啃咬，对Mycroft的躲闪发出轻笑。怕痒，他想起来了。他扯开领子，拽起打底T恤，调皮地咬了一口Mycroft的锁骨。男人咬牙轻喘一声，双手抚过Greg身侧，捏住结实的臀瓣把他拉近。Greg赞赏地轻哼一声，沿着Mycroft的脖子舔出一道湿痕，喘息着说：“上床。”“上床。现在。”Mycroft坚定地说，两人毫不优雅地从沙发上滚下来，看着彼此胯间的隆起，笑得像一对少年。Mycroft牵起Greg的手，把他拉到楼上，走进他的，他们的，卧室里，Greg则靠着他支撑身体，拐杖早已忘在了起居室。

他们尽情享受着为彼此宽衣的甜蜜一刻，欣赏着，爱抚着。带着雀斑的白皙身体紧贴着小麦色的身躯，胡渣蹭过光滑的肩膀，激起一片酥麻的电流。高档定制西装被随手扔在地上与棉T恤和牛仔裤为伴，他们的主人终于倒在了埃及棉床单上。四只手急切地探索着熟悉而陌生的疆土，唇舌彼此纠缠，收集着每一处细节，发现新的敏感点。

修长优雅的手指终于裹住他的勃起，Greg咬紧牙关，发出压抑的呻吟。

“让我听你的声音，好吗，”Mycroft恳求道。“我想听你发出的声音。”

Greg从来不是吵闹的情人，也根本没兴趣表演色情电影，更何况，他通常都是主导的人，专注于自己的伴侣，从她…或他口中挑逗出那些声音。但他明白这是Holmes的执念，收集数据用于日后回顾，所以他顺从地给Mycroft提供了丰富的动静，叹息，呻吟，恳求，当Mycroft灵巧的舌头缓慢滑过他的勃起，调皮地含入口中，他更是发出了一声哽咽的啜泣，连他自己都认不出来，也从没制造过那样的声响。

“哦上帝，Myc，哦 _操_ ，求你了我快死了，我需要…需要…哦 _见鬼的上帝_ ！”

Mycroft着迷地听着Greg让淫言秽语充满室内，但他很快放开了Greg的硬挺，换来一声挫败的哀嚎。他爬上恋人的身体，给了他一个绵长的吻。润滑剂盖子打开的声音让Greg睁开眼，他看着Mycroft在手上涂抹液体，随后躺回枕头上，张开双腿，毫不羞耻地打开自己。第一根手指小心翼翼地进入，他猛地吸入一口气，有些担心和不适，但修长的手指很快弯曲起来，擦过敏感的神经丛，Greg发出低沉沙哑的呻吟，那是Mycroft听过的最情色性感的声音。他不得不抓住硬挺根部，不想过早攀上顶峰，他不想在未进入伴侣之前释放自己，于是他愈发用力，抑制了呼之欲出的高潮。

“求求你Myc，别他妈折磨我了，求求你，我现在就要你，哦上帝 _求你了_ ，我太想要你了， _求求你了我操Mycroft_ 。”Greg绝望地喘息着。当Mycroft终于，缓慢地，哦操如此缓慢地进入时，Greg情不自禁地双手搂住他的脖子，拽着他的后颈用力吻了上去，舌尖慵懒地交缠，两人的身体放松下来，让插入更加顺畅。Mycroft最终到达了最深处，Greg中断两人的吻，男人开始进入，退出，进入，退出，Greg一只手伸到两人之间，套弄自己。柔滑的声线终于，终于变成破碎的喘息，“ah  _fuck_  Gregory”Greg最后一点自控都消失殆尽，颤抖着迎来了最为甜蜜激烈的高潮，让他只能紧紧缠着Mycroft的身体，等待心跳缓和下来。


	9. 第九章

狐狸喜欢康沃尔的秋天。也很喜欢这座乡间别墅。可惜的是，他们刚到这里就开始下雨了，但Greg还是坚持要变身，声称自己已经太久没变身，并且如果让房子里独特的气味和感觉记录在狐狸的感官中，会更容易产生家的感觉。只是，狐狸那双难以掩饰激动的琥珀色大眼睛却背叛了他的借口，让Mycroft怀疑熟悉这所房子只是Greg的次要目的。他刚打开通往花园的后门，狐狸就窜出去对那里的美丽花床和灌木开始了地毯式的探索，追逐着各种小鸟，好奇地打量那几个神秘的兔子洞。Mycroft确定了自己的怀疑，不，他很肯定自己要晋升为给狐狸顺毛的专家了，而Greg肯定是故意这么干的。

他摇着头走到楼上去开行李。虽然并没有什么好开的——他们要在这里过一个长长的周末，不需要考虑任何计划和活动，而Greg非常明确地表示，他准备把大部分时间都花在床上，最好不穿衣服，Mycroft完全没有反对这个想法，所以他们只带了两个小小的拉杆箱，现在被放进了宽敞的更衣室里，再把洗漱用品放进同样宽敞的浴室中。Mycroft看着不久前刚改装好的奢华淋浴间，不由自主地露出灿烂的微笑。改装时这一切看起来奢华得有些不知廉耻，但他会保证让两人这周末好好利用这里的设施。他很确定Greg会喜欢的。

他哼着小曲走到楼下检查厨房。冰箱里塞满了食材，起居室的壁炉随时可供使用。Anthea固然是他生活中不可或缺的存在，因为她非常专业且极有效率，是他的左膀右臂，但在把一间房子布置成家这项事业上，Jennings太太和她的弟弟们却堪称专精。无疑，在她帮助Greg策划卧室伏击战的同时，Graham先生，她最年轻的弟弟，就已经接到了非常详尽的说明，并做出了准确的预期，面面俱到地为他们准备好了康沃尔的周末之旅。 _不愧是Maureen。_ 搬进来一天后就以名字相称。他从来没得到过那样的许可，当然，他也不具有Greg的魅力和随和，并且可能永远都掌握不了自己的契合者运用得如此娴熟的令人心醉的笑容。

一个短暂而尖利的吠叫让他警觉地抬起头，但并没有任何痛苦或恐惧传达过来。于是Mycroft拿起防水夹克和雨帽走到室外，大步穿过草坪，呼唤着Greg的名字。很快他便找到了自己的狐狸，并笑得直不起腰来。他优雅的狐狸正坐在一滩积水旁，浑身泥泞，耷拉着耳朵，湿哒哒地瞪着他。

***

花园比他想象的还要美好。绿油油的草地，精心培育的花床，还有，哦，那一大丛漂亮的灌木让他忍不住想钻进去进行一番初步探索。等等，那是什么？他捕捉到一个飞快的动作。被打扰了午睡的兔子从灌木丛里钻出来，飞速穿过草坪，Greg马上忘记了自己的腿伤紧随其后。他并不打算咬死那只兔子，只想追着它玩。当他窜过一个花丛时，受伤的后腿突然一滑，无法支撑他的体重，使他失去了片刻平衡，从雨后湿滑的小斜坡上滚落下来，他惊吠一声，正好掉进了一滩泥泞中。哦这简直是耻辱！现在他就像只调皮的小狗一样裹了一身泥水。Mycroft肯定要疯了，那个洁癖症患者。他从泥水里挣扎着站起来，用力甩掉身上的泥泞，坐下来思考该如何潜入他在楼下看到的小浴室里。早知道他就该在变身跑出来前多花点时间熟悉那间房子。 _见鬼。_ 现在可好，他已经看到Mycroft走过来了，还穿着防水夹克，戴着一顶可笑的帽子。 _太见鬼了。_ 他见自己躲不过，只好垂着头，把耳朵耷拉下来，努力做出抱歉的样子，可Mycroft竟然大笑起来，他抬头瞪了他一眼。

_很好笑吗？_

“非常有趣。说真的，Gregory，你该看看你自己的样子。哦不，”Greg几乎是在半空中被拦截下来的。“我不准你执行那可笑的复仇计划，浑身泥泞地跑到房子里。”

_演绎得不错。_

“我不需要演绎。你脸上写满了怨恨。”

由于无法逃脱那个铁钳一样的怀抱，一直泥泞窘迫的狐狸被带回别墅里，放进楼下浴室的浴缸中。

“坐好，”Mycroft用不容反驳的声音下令。“不准动。不准变身。我很快回来。”

Greg听话地坐了下来，考虑了一会儿要不要变身。他可不是宠物，他见鬼地知道怎么给自己洗澡，谢谢，不过，享受一番彻底的按摩却也很吸引人。所以他决定等待。Mycroft带着几条柔软的毛巾，一件浴袍和闻着像香波的东西回来了。狐狸耳朵好奇地竖起来。那看起来一点也不坏，可能还值得他那短暂的窘迫了。热水淋在身上，有力的双手把香波揉进弄脏的皮毛里，他觉得偶尔被当成宠物对待也不会让他有伤体面。过了一会儿，他的皮毛里再没有残余的泥水，Mycroft让他“甩，谢谢”随即退后几步避免被弄湿。Greg被他从浴缸里抱起来，放在其中一条浴巾上，Mycroft跪在他身边，用另一条毛巾替他擦拭，动作轻柔而到位，他毫无羞耻地软倒在他的动作中，幸福地闭上双眼。

_太美妙了。_

“麻烦你不要习以为常。”

等狐狸被擦得足够干爽——太快了——Mycroft站起来说：“你可以现在变身，我拿了浴袍过来，也可以保持现在这个样子。我去生火，欢迎到沙发上来。”

他弯下身拽了拽一只黑耳朵，随即走进起居室。Greg听到他在壁炉附近忙碌着。他很快做出了决定。保持狐狸形态。他实在太久没有变身，能够蜷在Mycroft身边的诱惑力也实在太大。现在，他的两种形态都需要跟他的契合者待在一起，他亟需补充自己最喜欢的气息，于是他啪嗒啪嗒地走进起居室，坐在壁炉边，看Mycroft生火。

“请允许我离开片刻，我想泡点茶。麻烦你稍微忍耐一下跳上沙发的冲动，我得先铺条毯子在上面，以防你那身还不太干的毛皮毁了坐垫。别瞪我，Gregory。”他挑起眉梢。“我懂你那表情。是的，我很啰嗦，但我实在太讨厌潮湿的垫子了。”

如果狐狸能窃笑，Greg肯定已经这么干了。确实很啰嗦。不过躺在炉火边上也不错。小小的火焰辐射着舒适的温暖，不会太热，刚刚好，于是他满足地轻叹一声。 _温暖。家。_ 太美好。几分钟后，Mycroft从厨房端了一套茶具和一碗水回来。他把水放到地板上，茶具则放在咖啡桌上，铺好一块毛毯和浴巾，最后拿着报纸坐了下来。他用一个小遥控器点开轻柔的音乐，等Greg把水喝完，他意有所指地看了一眼沙发。Mycroft微笑着轻拍身旁的小窝。

“过来吧，你这湿淋淋的小淘气。我可不会为你放下报纸。”

Greg跳上沙发，尽量挨着自己的契合者蜷成一团，把鼻子搭在他的大腿上，让 _家。快乐。_ 通过契合传达过去。Mycroft没有放下报纸，却把它仔细叠好，用一只手拿着，另一只手则放在狐狸潮湿的毛皮上，指尖轻挠肩背。他们坐了一会儿，享受着难得的安宁与平和，最后，Greg顶了顶Mycroft的大腿。

_想带我看看房子吗？_

“你确定你不想去追野兔了？也不想探索积水了？”

_Myc。_

“抱歉，我实在忍不住。我真不记得自己什么时候笑得这么厉害，虽然那是针对你的劣势，因此我道歉，可那种感觉实在太好了。”

Mycroft放下报纸，抱起他的狐狸。

“跟你在一起让我更加快乐，那种感觉难以言喻。我已经开始意识到自己这几年有多么孤独了。”

_我也是。_

湿漉漉的鼻子贴上Mycroft的颈间，Greg深深吸入他的气息。他永远都闻不够这美妙的气味，混合了昂贵的布料，微妙的古龙和Mycroft，那个气息已经镌刻在他脑中，让他能在任何地方辨认出来。甚至他的人类鼻子也能捕捉到。他们同时叹息一声，Mycroft把他的狐狸轻轻放在地上，起身领着他参观别墅。

第一层包括待客大厅，一间客厅——“没怎么用过，因为我尽量让公事远离这个地方。”——起居室—— _为什么没有钢琴？_ “我们得改善这一点。” _是的。_ ——厨房连接着一个小小的早餐室，储物间，浴室里有个小浴缸，独立的洗手间和两间客房。楼上，另外两间客房，一个洗手间，主卧—— _谁需要那么大的床？_ “希望我们需要。如果我没记错的话，你打算在床上过一整天。”——还有配套的更衣室和…第二个浴室，巨大的浴室。

_我。操。_

“注意礼貌，Gregory。”

_那是啥？_

“那是一个淋浴间。还有浴缸。”

 _那简直是盆地。_ “而且我准备跟你在这里做没羞没臊的事情。”

他变身得如此之快，Mycroft才刚露出坏笑，就贴上了一个赤裸的完美身躯。他双手放在Greg的腿上，修长，温暖，紧贴着他，然后顺着光滑的肌肤来到他的后腰，另一只手则覆住了完美紧实的臀瓣。Greg一手搂住Mycroft的脖子，另一只手拉扯着他的衬衫。

“你穿太多了，亲爱的，”他贴着他的唇轻语。“最好都脱掉，免得被弄湿。”

Mycroft半心半意地反抗道：“Gregory，你才洗过澡。”可他只是轻笑并假意挣扎，并没有阻止他解开自己的衬衫纽扣。

“错。你把狐狸冲干净擦干了。现在轮到我。”衬衫被扔到一边，Mycroft顺从地举起双臂，让他把贴身的T恤也脱掉。“我得好好学习怎么有效利用那么些个喷头，难道最有效的方法不是在实践中学习吗？”他跪下来脱掉Mycroft的鞋袜，并开始拉开藏蓝色棉裤的拉链。“说到实践，”他故意缓慢地脱下长裤，暴露出底下一团兴致勃勃的凸起，露出非常调皮的坏笑，“某人想要得都快疯了，是吧？”他轻轻咬了一口正在迅速变硬的勃起轮廓，换来一声惊喘。黑色内裤和棉裤滑落在地，Mycroft迅速摆脱它们，Greg贴着恋人颀长的身体敏捷地站起身子，Mycroft不禁屏住了呼吸。不久前，那有力的身躯还遍体鳞伤，而现在，他就在自己身边，几乎痊愈，连尚有些无力的右腿也在迅速康复。变身者的恢复能力着实惊人。Mycroft紧紧搂住Greg，同时感到庆幸和餍足，他的心情清楚地通过契合传达给他，Greg沉浸在那个拥抱里，轻轻啃咬脖颈的肌肉，引来愉悦的轻哼。现在轮到Greg轻笑了，他把Mycroft推向那奢华的淋浴间里。

“游戏时间。”

他们走进淋浴间，墙面喷头开始喷洒热水，屋顶也落下大片水花，Greg张开四肢，兴奋地笑了起来。

“这太他妈腐败了！我能在里面住上好几天！”

他瞥到Mycroft调皮的眼神，便勾勾手指叫他过来。就算那会要了他的命，Mycroft也无法抗拒他的召唤，所以他顺从地被拉进一个饥渴的热吻中，紧贴着同样饥渴的身体。Greg勾起他的舌尖，诱惑他探索自己的口腔，戏谑地吮吸，Mycroft回以顽皮的逗弄，舌尖滑过上颚。Greg忍不住结束了他们的吻，气息不稳地笑了起来。他的双唇轻吻Mycroft的脖颈，轻轻啃吻最敏感的一小块皮肤，沿着修长的线条舔到颈窝，随后咬了下去，放纵自己最原始的欲望，标记他的恋人。Mycroft仰起头，察觉到他的意图，并愉悦地接受了。那个标记会隐藏在他的衬衫之下，没有人能看到，但他依旧知道它会在那里。他享受着Greg的吮吸。发出细小的呜咽，下体本能地抽动一下，Greg得意地低吼一声。对Mycroft Holmes拥有如此的影响力着实让人着迷，他能让他做出这种反应，能让这个拥有高度自制力的男人发出那些包含着欲望的声音。他暗下决心要让Mycroft像他昨晚那样辗转恳求。就像Mycroft想听到他的声音一样，Greg也想听Mycroft失去控制的呻吟。

他继续向下探索Mycroft的身体，沿着白皙修长的身躯啃吻舔舐，吻住一颗敏感的小小突起轻轻吮吸，对Mycroft发出的喘息露出调皮的微笑。他已经硬得发痛了，但现在，关注的对象并不是他自己。他最终会得到属于自己的释放，也不会马上因无处宣泄的欲望而爆炸，所以，他首先要满足Mycroft的需求和渴望，想让这具美丽的身体在爱欲中颤抖。他再次跪下，在Mycroft大腿内侧留下另一个痕迹。修长的手指攥紧了他的头发，没有拉扯，只是用以稳住身体，紧接着，Mycroft用极不像他的沙哑嗓音询问道：“你在对我做什么，Gregory？”

Greg抬起头，眼中闪过顽皮的光芒。“你能自己演绎吗？还是要给你弟弟打电话咨询？”

Mycroft挤出一声轻笑。“只有你会在这种时候提起Sherlock。”

“我更想提起别的东西。”说完，他便像只猫咪一般沿着Mycroft的硬挺从头到尾舔了一遍，所有关于烦人弟弟的想法瞬间消失，Greg含入Mycroft的分身，放松自己的喉咙，一口气吞入所有，让Mycroft发出一声挣扎的呜咽，不受控制地挺动一下。Greg双手扶住Mycroft的大腿，确保自己的主控，随后开始吞吐。

热水洒在他们身上，他的恋人跪在他跟前，湿滑火热的口腔包裹着他的下体，这一切都引起了过度的感官刺激，使他的Holmes大脑难以处理，无法从中获取任何数据，Mycroft觉得自己被过快地推向了高潮，但他无法阻止自己。Greg一只手托住他的精囊，仿佛在掂量它们的份量，Mycroft再次发出挣扎的呜咽，“求你、求求你Gregory…我不能…求你了，上帝啊求你了，我要…”他攥紧Greg的灰发，仿佛要把他扯开，但Greg拒绝停下他的动作。他双手再次扶住Mycroft的大腿，抬起目光凝视Mycroft的脸，收紧面颊用力吸吮，同时从喉咙深处发出一声轻哼，那低沉的震动仿佛一道电流直接刺激了Mycroft的下体，他再次发出赞赏的轻哼，Mycroft不得不放弃忍耐，难以控制地低吼一声，颤抖着释放了。Greg咽下他的液体，目光从未离开他的脸，随即舔掉最后一滴精液，站起来，搂紧Mycroft。

“你太完美了，Mycroft Holmes，”他贴着Mycroft的脖子呢喃道，“知道吗？你高潮时很美。”

Mycroft一时无言以对，于是他双手捧起Gregory的脸吻了上去，在恋人舌尖品尝自己的味道，潮水般的快感让他无所适从。他们站了一会儿，Mycroft调皮地轻咬Greg的耳垂，低声说：“你是否愿意听从我的建议，到卧室让我，嗯，回报你？否则我们都要皱成一团了。”

Greg听从了他的建议，他们关掉淋浴，走出浴室，一条蓬松柔软的毛巾被甩到Mycroft身上。“先把自己擦干，你懂的，潮湿的垫子云云。”Mycroft挑起眉梢，但还是照他说的做了。随后，他抓起Greg的手腕，把他拽进了主卧。Greg笑着让他把自己推倒在柔软的枕头上，可他所计划的可不是单纯的回报。他现在心情愉悦，并且给自己定了个目标。他将会听到自己想要的声音，如果那需要更多的自我控制，他愿意承受。

强壮而灵巧的双手游走在Mycroft的身体，爱抚，轻蹭，探索，逗弄，近乎虔诚地膜拜。同样灵巧且非常调皮的舌头加入他的行动，让雄辩而口齿清晰的政客沦为语无伦次的欲望集合，很快，这能用轻挑的眉梢摧毁整个世界的高傲男人就开始乞求怜悯，因为某个能用坚韧不拔的精神和一丝不苟的计划抓获全伦敦最危险罪犯的警官决定把自己的所有优点都用在眼前的任务中。

“我的上帝，Gregory，我到底要怎么做才能请你停止对我的折磨？”

Greg贴着Mycroft的唇低吟。他已经玩够了。

“上帝，我想操你，Myc，我太想操你了。能让我拥有你吗？”

Mycroft的瞳孔瞬间放大。他已经多年没让任何人进入自己，可恋人低哑的呢喃却让他认为世界上再没有比被这个男人拥有更让他心醉的事，于是他问：“你想怎么要我？”Greg吞咽一下。“你能…你能转过来吗？好吗？”Mycroft看着他，脸上缓缓绽出淫靡的微笑，逼得Greg几乎无法呼吸。Mycroft伸手从床头的抽屉里拿出一瓶润滑液，随即转过身来，极尽挑逗地翘起臀部。Greg开始像他昨晚那般耐心地为他扩张，很快Mycroft又开始恳求。Greg的手指异常温柔，让他难以忍受体内疯狂膨胀的欲望和纯粹的饥渴。当Greg找到他的前列腺，他发出尖声哭喊，双臂枕着额头，把双腿张得更开，完全顾不上自己看起来有多么淫荡。他已经完全硬了，震颤的欲望让他备受煎熬。

“看在见鬼的上帝的份上，现在就 _操_ 我，Greg！”

听Mycroft Holmes口吐秽语，又听到他管自己叫Greg，而不是Gregory，声音因爱欲而狂野，更加助长了Greg的欲火。他抓住Mycroft的大腿，一口气推进，早已顾不上温柔和细心。Mycroft猛抽一口气，但那正是他想要的，突然贯穿带来的疼痛很快便消失了，Greg狠狠咬住他肩膀的肌肉，他顿时被那美妙的刺激分了神。这实在太多，太完美了。他开始套弄自己的硬挺，配合Greg的抽插挺进握紧的拳头中。Greg伸手绕过他的身体，握住他的手，有节奏地让拇指刷过不断渗出前液的顶端。Mycroft不由自主地呜咽起来，滚烫的精液爆发在他们掌中，Greg嘶吼一声，同样攀上了高峰。

急促的喘息慢慢缓和下来，他们筋疲力尽地躺在床上，心满意足。

“唔……我接下来的三天都不想动了。”Greg贴着Mycroft的肩膀呢喃道。他发出一声轻笑：“除非我们其中一个同意动一动，否则就要被粘在一处了。”Greg哼哼着说：“潮湿的垫子归你管，你这挑三拣四的Holmes。那不是我的职责范围。”

Mycroft瞥了一眼恋人。“那你的职责范围是什么？”

Greg脑中闪过几周前Sherlock对他说过的同样的话，于是他把那幅画面传送过去，换来一个坏笑。

“跟我上床变成你的职责范围了？”

“我的头等要务。如果你不介意的话。长官。”

“完全不介意，探长先生。但请允许我离开片刻，去，嗯，稍作清洗。”

几个流连的轻吻之后，Greg极不情愿地放开他，但没有抗拒向自己甩过来的毛巾。他把双手和下身擦拭干净，等待Mycroft回到床上，然后将他搂得紧紧的，陷入梦乡。

***

第二天，他们一整天都呆在床上，只在渴了饿了，或需要回应大自然的召唤时离开。Mycroft甚至没有看一眼自己的黑莓，这还是有史以来头一次，而Greg则利用这个机会彻底享受了一番独占Mycroft的快意。他们缓慢地做爱，激情地做爱，像饥渴的动物般占有彼此，他们嘲笑两人为了填补这几年的空虚而疯狂做爱的举动，嘲笑彼此像个饥渴的少年，却拖着一具中年男人的身躯，并沉浸在对方给予的爱意中。

Greg变了几次身，因为他想记住每一个欢爱的细节，Mycroft身上的汗水味道，他们留在床单上的气味。他让Mycroft抱着自己，把玩狐狸大大的黑耳朵，抚摸柔软的皮膜，揉弄脚上厚厚的肉垫。Mycroft双手陷进厚厚的绒毛里睡过去，却轻抚着温暖的肌肤醒来，发现Greg毫无羞耻地紧贴着他。

在一趟前往厨房的短暂休息时间里，Greg终于问出了纠缠他许久的问题。

“你还记得那天你到苏格兰场来找我，当时我正结束对Bishop的审讯吗？”

“你是说我把马球一事告诉你那天？”

“对，就是你用马和黑靴白马裤调戏我那天。”

“唔，是的，我记得。那天我似乎提到了腿部动作之类。话说回来，你对我的腿部指示还算满意吗？”

一块苹果飞过餐桌，Mycroft露出责备的表情。

“Gregory，别用食物打架好吗。那太幼稚了。”那块苹果被掰成两半扔进垃圾桶里。“那天怎么了？”

“唔，后来我就一直有个问题想问你。那家伙当时正对我大喊大叫，你也知道的，嘴巴又臭又凶，然后他突然一个字都说不出来，好像有谁挖了他家祖坟似的。当时我实在想不通怎么回事，可现在一想，呃…”他停了下来，不知该用什么措辞才能让自己听着不那么蠢。

Mycroft挑起一边眉梢，好奇地看着他。“你现在一想…觉得怎样？”

“那是你干的吗？你能，呃，对别人 _想_ 东西吗，就算你跟他没有精神联系？那有可能吗？我是说，我不能变身的时候得到了你的帮助，那很不寻常，对吧？John跟我说他做不了那个，而他也是个很强壮的守护者。我猜他也是，否则根本受不了跟Sherlock的契合，但他说，不是每个守护者都能干那种事。”

“如果我告诉你，我在政府的工作也包括某些——别的职责。而为了履行那些职责，先决条件是具备某种特定的能力，某种需要训练得尽善尽美的能力。这样是否足够呢？”

Greg轻哼一声。“你是说你在某个神秘的守护者兄弟会里有个微末职位，里面的活动包含了长袍、礼剑和对别人想东西？”

“那只是你的妄断，但并不坏。只是不包括长袍。”

“但包括剑？”

微笑。

“真的？剑？”

“黑伞，Gregory。我走到哪都带着它，这是有原因的。那把伞有个马六甲木手柄，另外，你知道马六甲木是剑柄最常用的木料吗？”

“你在玩我。”

“暂时没有，不过我希望你不要丢掉那个想法。”

Greg忍不住像个小男孩一样窃笑起来。他不确定那是因为Mycroft Holmes的伞里藏了把剑，还是因为他的契合者，量身剪裁三件套先生，Mycroft·见鬼的·Holmes刚用无比冷静的语气宣称自己已经准备好再来一轮了。不过，他可还没结束这场审讯。

“你还没回答我的问题。Bishop之所以突然安静下来，是因为你对他做了什么吗？你对他想了什么？”

夸张的叹息。“是的，如果你打算这样形容的话，没错，我是对他想了点东西。不过非常简短，并非详尽的死亡威胁。我只是对他表明了自己的看法。”

“你经常做那种事吗？我是说，你真的能控制别人，比如对他们的思维施加影响，阻止他们做某些事？”

Mycroft惊恐地看着他。“Gregory！你在问我会不会操纵别人的大脑吗？”

Greg耸耸肩。“嗯，算是吧。”

“那太不道德了！我们都被严谨的规则限定着，必须遵守严格的道德规约，像你说的那种控心术是被严令禁止的。如果哪个守护者胆敢滥用自己的力量，他或她就会遭到委员会的审查，甚至有可能会被剥夺一切力量。不仅是我们这个阶层的力量，而是所有守护者能力。但对于你的问题，我的回答是肯定的，我能接触任何一个变身者和化形者，甚至是动物，是的，我能向他们传送讯息。但我不会，重复一遍，我不会强行侵入任何人的思维。如果我十分重视的人身陷危险，或遭到威胁，那么是的，我会进行警告。仅此而已。我不会擅自读取他人的思维，不，那是绝对的禁忌！”

Greg彻底安静下来。他有太多信息需要处理。Mycroft疑问地看了他一眼。

“怎么了？”

“你是怎么活过来的？不得不随时随地控制自己？强迫自己去玩那些政治游戏？就算明显感觉不对劲也不被允许介入？永远不能说自己想说的话？甚至不能自由思考，因为如果不把自己的屏障彻底关闭，别人很有可能会读到你的想法。难道你就没想过畅所欲言吗？”

“我不…再去想哪些事情了。我早已习惯了随时紧闭自己的屏障，现在已经像呼吸一样自然。因为我实在不能冒险让任何东西钻进来。”

“那不会让你心灰意冷至死吗？”

“有可能。好吧，至少我不会死，因为我有一定的自我保护能力，但很有可能会在某天让我耗尽所有精力和活力。”

“可是？”

“可是我遇到了你，”Mycroft轻描淡写地说完，把Greg拉进怀中。“跟你在一起的时候，我无需紧闭自己的屏障。永远不需要。你知道我必须对某些特定事项保密，但除了那些，当我跟你在一起时，就可以放开自己。”

Greg实在不知道该如何回应，只能捧起他的脸，轻吻那双美丽的薄唇。

***

第三天，Mycroft带他的银狐去见Gemma，她是一匹栗色的母马。“这是我以前的马球伙伴，可惜已经无法再参加锦标赛了，但我们依旧是好朋友。每次到这来，我都会和她出去散散步，一起回忆那段好时光。”

一个名叫Denholm Harrington的前马球冠军和退役军人负责在Mycroft离开时照顾她，尽管这个老搭档算得上Mycroft仅有的朋友之一，但他还是为这周能到北部选购两匹新的小马驹暗自感到高兴。尽管这看起来很自私，但他只想要Greg Lestrade一个人的陪伴。紧接着，他把Gemma牵到外面安好马具，并把她介绍给了耐心等在马厩门边的Greg。Mycroft伸手触碰她的前额，他们似乎进行了某些交流，随后母马便垂下头，蹭了蹭狐狸的肩膀。Greg竖起耳朵，向她传送 _朋友。_ 他不确定自己的信息是否成功传达了，但母马轻哼一声，Mycroft也微笑起来。

“既然已经问候完毕了，你想不想出去走走？腿的状况还好吗？”

Greg兴奋地吠了一声。他的后腿还没完全康复，疲累时还是会有些跛，但他已经不会痛了，在凉爽的秋风中畅快地跑上一会儿肯定不会有害。

Mycroft笑着跨上马。他让Gemma一路漫步，直到看不见Harrington的马厩，然后才开始了轻松随意的慢跑，享受着清爽的空气和重回马背的感觉。他为事业所作出的牺牲极少让他后悔，但骑马却是其中之一。当他意识到若想让工作达到一个有意思的高度，自己就再也不能保持积极的训练日程时，曾心痛了好一段时间，并不得不退出在队伍里占据的主力位置，极不情愿地承认自己作为马球实力选手的日子已经结束了，今后只能把这项活动当成单纯的爱好。

他领着Gemma进行了一些基础练习，绕着大小圆圈漫步，左转，右转，急停急转，他们很快便找回了以前的感觉，尽管达不到往日的高度，但老马和骑手都享受着再次配合的乐趣。Mycroft几乎要后悔没带球棍来了。

与此同时，Greg则忙着探索乡间的美景，不紧不慢地跟在后面。他的身体还不适合跟在一匹飞快的马后面跑太久，就算Gemma的步子完全称不上比赛速度，但他的后腿还是太虚弱，并且他也不想危及自己的康复过程。于是他慢悠悠地走着，不时停下来探索各种让他好奇的气味，同时也注意着Gemma和Mycroft的一举一动。在他们进行一系列他认不出来，但一定是马球训练的练习动作时，Greg赶上了他们。他坐下来看着他们的动作，感受清爽的秋风吹拂毛皮的舒爽，欣赏马匹和骑手娴熟的配合。

Mycroft优雅地跨下马背，微笑着走向Greg。

“哦我亲爱的——你怎么收集了这么多枝枝桠桠。想必你玩得很尽兴吧？”

_你就等着我恢复状态吧。搞不好还能弄几只鸡来。_

“哦不，我们可不能在这里非法狩猎。”

他跪下来轻挠狐狸的耳朵，Greg闭上双眼。 _唔……_

“想回家吗？腿怎么样了？不如跟我一起到马背上吧？”

狐狸不服气地吠一声。他可不是什么装在好看的包包里揣着走的宠物。他都到这里了，当然能自己回去。就算用走的，他也甘愿。

“Gregory，求你了。我很欣赏你的独立精神，但不要忘了，后天你还得上班。如果你现在让腿劳累过度，届时只会被埋没在一堆文书工作里，还不能做真正的警察工作来舒缓痛苦。”

Greg又哼了一声，但他不得不承认那很有道理。他讨厌文书工作，也知道复勤后肯定有一大堆那些玩意儿在等着他。于是他叹息一声。

_那好吧。_

Mycroft露出微笑，抱起他的狐狸搂在胸前，随即跨上马背。他把狐狸放在双腿间，一只手稳住以防他掉下去。Gemma似乎并不介意，而在Greg终于克服自尊障碍后，发现自己还是很喜欢待在马背上的。Gemma的气味和有节奏的动作让他感到十分舒心，最重要的是，他还紧紧挨着Mycroft。老实说，尽管他极力反对自己遭到宠物的待遇，但偶尔当当Mycroft的宠物还是挺好的。泥地里打滚后的淋浴确实很舒服，而且他已经在期待等会儿的顺毛了。

他的想法一定顺着屏障的缝隙漏了出去，因为他感到Mycroft的胸腔传来一阵低沉的震动。

“你真是个贪心的小家伙。好吧，我答应你，回家就给你顺毛。”

Greg高兴地把头靠在他身上。

_很好。_

***

他们的周末结束得太快了，周日下午，他们开始打包行李准备返回伦敦。Greg负责开车，Mycroft则在一边处理堆积的邮件，还给Anthea打了几个电话，当然Mycroft只回了几个单音节词，和一些意义不明的轻哼…Greg很确定那都是他的小公务员事宜。他轻叹一声，瞥了恋人一眼。Mycroft察觉到他的目光，尽管已经切换到政客模式，他的眼神还是柔和下来，并用小指头轻轻刷过Greg的指节。Greg愉悦地轻哼一声。

他们一定还会来康沃尔度周末。圣诞节也快到了。今年他可不会主动值班，而大英政府和那神秘的守护者兄弟会说不定也能让他们的小公务员休上几天假。


	10. 第十章

**第十章**

 

临近中午时分，Sally Donovan走进她老大的办公室，当场就愣住了。有个男人坐在Lestrade办公桌旁，穿着一件呢子西装，围着搭配的围巾，正忙着处理堆积的文书工作。那人跟她上回在医院里看到的人确有几分相似，但也仅此而已。他看起来得到了充分休息，甚至堪称愉悦，他的皮肤不再苍白，眼底的阴影也消失不见，使他看起来足足年轻了五岁。他今天刚到苏格兰场时，Donovan只从远处瞥到一眼，发现他跟随警司走进办公室时动作十分平稳，几乎看不出瘸拐，后来她忙于准备一场审讯，没来得及欢迎他的归来。如果几周前她没有亲眼看见他遍体鳞伤，一条腿还打着石膏，那她就会发誓这人肯定是去度假了，而不是在住院。除此之外，他还有点别的不同之处，只是她暂时还说不上来那是什么。

他从文件中抬起头，对她露出微笑。

“早上好，Sally。你趁我不在尽把做不完的文件往我办公室塞了吧？”

她回了一个微笑。

“早上好，探长先生。很高兴你回来了。最近发生了很多事，相信我，Dimmock一定会迫不及待地把Sherlock Holmes还给你。”

“啊，Sherlock。”Lestrade露齿一笑，靠在自己椅背上，双手撑住后脑勺。“他最近在搞什么？上周他来突袭我了，说Dimmock在查什么案子？”

“哦那个。我的老天，我发誓Dimmock随时都可能杀了他。”

她绘声绘色地讲了一会儿，向他汇报近期的工作和局里的八卦。Lestrade被逗乐了几次，顺手摘掉脖子上的围巾。Sally顿时瞪大了双眼，努力控制自己不去盯着衬衫领子上方那块紫红色的痕迹瞧。Lestrade注意到她刻意躲闪的目光，慌忙抓起围巾重新围到脖子上，满脸羞愧。

“一个字都不准说出去，Sally，听到了吗？”他厉声警告，却忍不住微笑起来。

她此时才意识到自己刚才无法定性的东西到底是什么——她老大看起来十分餍足。老实说，应该是餍足得都自带柔光了。

“好吧，老大，我听说你还搬家了？你好像从没提过自己在找房子，怎么这么突然？如果你不介意我问的话。”她补充了一句客套话，但就是压抑不住脸上的坏笑。他非常努力地想瞪她一眼，让她知道自己的私生活跟她毫无关系，她也没资格问那个问题。但他发现自己对她根本生不起气来。因为他暂时还很幸福平和。

“没错，我确实没去找房子，可机会自己跑到我面前来，我就坦然接受了。”他的回答有点闪烁其词，并由衷地希望自己的新住址还没暴露出去。一旦让他的队员发现，那可就没完没了了。Sally的坏笑更明显了，但决定不再追问下去。尽管她的好奇心丝毫不输旁人，可她知道什么时候该闭嘴。反正她迟早都会打听出来的，想到这里，她开始在脑中筛选可靠的线人。

“既然你已经回来了，不如在遭到日常生活的再度碾压前跟我们吃个午饭吧？”她提议道。Lestrade抱歉地摇摇头。

“感谢你的邀请，但我中午已经有约了。不如下班后到酒吧里喝一杯？”

“很好，老大。我还得再说一遍，看到你回来真是太好了，我是认真的。”

“谢谢，Sally。不管你信不信，回来的感觉真的很好。过几天你可能得提醒我说过这样的话，但现在，我很期待能再次工作。不过接下来这几周可能得靠你帮我跑跑腿。”

“完全没关系，只要你把怪物从我这领走。”她站起来准备离开，却看到一个高挑的身影向Lestrade办公室走来。

“老大，你中午那个约可能要迟到了。怪物的亲哥正朝这里来呢。不知道他又来干什么。”她小声说着转向Lestrade，正好看到他对年长的Holmes眼前一亮。她猛地回过头去看着Mycroft Holmes，只见他一看到Lestrade，高傲的姿态就立马柔和下来。两个男人都没说话，但他们根本不需要，二人之间那种轻松随意的气氛已经替他们说明了一切。

Sally愣愣地盯着他，大张着嘴，完全顾不上自己看起来有多失礼。她从那双向来只有冷漠和谦恭的眼睛里看到了暖意，笔直的唇线微微上翘，永远冰冷的姿态竟带着几分慵懒，最后一点让她猛然醒悟过来。Mycroft Holmes的肢体语言跟Lestrade一样散发着餍足——他们两人甚至都有点自带柔光，那他们是…情人？她老大和怪物那令人毛骨悚然的亲大哥？

玩味的蓝灰色眼睛转向她，Mycroft完美的嗓音传到她耳中，尽管听起来无比遥远。

“Donovan警长。我是否打扰二位工作了？我打算把尊敬的探长先生借走，与我共进午餐，如果你不介意，而且工作允许的话。”

她只发出一声哽咽的喘息，马上双手捂住了自己的嘴。随后，Sally Donovan，这位勇敢有野心，事业处在上升阶段，面对伦敦最凶恶的罪犯面不改色，甚至勇于挑战Sherlock Holmes的女警官，转身逃出了办公室。

“看来效果不错，”Mycroft漫不经心地说。“想必你第一天复勤比预料中的更具挑战性。”

Greg闭上双眼。“你那句话肯定能成为年度最轻描淡写第一名。”

他站起来，拿过自己的大衣。

“走吧，我得赶在末日降临前享受最后一顿安静的午餐。”他对Mycroft挤挤眼睛。“你可别想牵着我的手出去。”

***

圣诞节前的一个周六夜晚，Sherlock Holmes和John Watson站在Mycroft Holmes的别墅门前。

“真不敢相信我真的在做这个。”Sherlock呢喃着，心不在焉地轻抚抱在胸前的小提琴盒。John好笑地看了他一眼。

“来吧，Sherlock，又不会少块肉。晚餐，红酒和交谈？然后再来点音乐？”

“那才是重点。在Mycroft家吃饭交谈？这个世界到底怎么了？”

“是你自己接受音乐挑战的，而且邀请我们过来的是Greg，不是你哥哥。来吧，不会有事的。”

大门开了一条缝，John走进去，还拽着Sherlock的大衣袖子。

Greg接过他们的大衣，把二人领到餐厅里，餐桌已经布置得完美无瑕，Mycroft正忙着点蜡烛。Sherlock翻着白眼哼了一声。

“瞧瞧你，又居家又带着节日气息。如果妈咪能看到，她一定高兴坏了。”

Mycroft直起身子露出微笑，完全不为弟弟的嘲讽所动。

“也祝你有个美好的夜晚，Sherlock。我相信妈咪如今正在玛丽女王2号游轮上享受她的旅途呢，至于原因，嗯，你懂的。”

Sherlock难以置信地嗤笑一声。

“游轮？妈咪？她以前从不在圣诞节出去。她为什么要那样做？”

“为什么不呢？毕竟上个圣诞节确实称不上愉快。你还记得你离开了，并且人们都认为你死了吗？或许她也需要偶尔逃离这里？现在，”他挥手指了指餐桌。“请坐吧。Jennings太太为我们倾尽全力准备了一顿丰盛的晚餐，我们可不能让她失望。”

John此时已经走进厨房准备帮Greg上菜。

“你觉得他们会听话吗？”他低声说。“我们出门时，Sherlock看起来还不错，但你永远都不可能知道那两个碰到一块会发生什么事。”

Greg耸耸肩。“Myc现在足够放松。我已经确保他体内没有任何紧张了。”他递了个眼色，露出调皮的坏笑。

John大笑起来。“呕…Greg，别给我讲细节！”他也挤挤眼睛。“你猜怎么的，我也对Sherlock进行了同样的处理。看看我们的魔法对那对Holmes是否管用吧。”John推了推他。“对了，戒指挺不错。在Sherlock开口前我需要知道些什么吗？”

“不，今晚没有喜讯。”Greg用拇指和小指转了转那个看似朴素的金色圆环。“这只是为我们两个准备的。Mycroft说想用我的戒指来替代Matthew的，仅此而已。而我也很高兴能戴上他的戒指。”他红了红脸。

“很好。”John捏了捏Greg的肩膀。“我很高兴，Greg，真的，很高兴。你看起来很开心，你们俩都是。”他们对彼此微笑，都深深了解与一个Holmes的契合意味着什么。

他们端起餐食，小心拿进餐厅放在热盘上。John对摆满餐桌的佳肴露出微笑，非常期待这个能真正享受美味的晚餐，不需要狼吞虎咽，防止Sherlock突然灵光一闪把他从餐桌旁拽走。

前菜是黄油生菜沙拉，配以戈贡佐拉干酪及香梨沙拉酱；主菜是烤牛肋排；配菜为土豆泥、香醋烤红洋葱、蜂蜜和四季豆。Sherlock瞥了一眼酒瓶上的波尔多标签，随后对Mycroft挑起一边眉梢，对方则选择不予理睬。点心包括巧克力樱桃松露和柠檬蛋糕。John和Greg都舒服地靠在椅背上，心满意足地叹了口气。连Sherlock都清空了自己的盘子。

“Maureen真是个奇迹，”Greg如梦似幻地说。“我绝对支持把她封为圣人。”

“只要涉及她最喜欢的警官，Jennings太太就会格外用心，”Mycroft回答，并让语气中带上一丝善意的嫉妒。事实上，Jennings太太对Greg的偏袒已经成为两人间永不过时的调侃话题。只要Greg无意间提到“饿”或“还没吃饭”，她就会凭空变出各种点心小吃来满足探长的需求，更不用说那些从天而降的茶和咖啡。所幸他有变身者的代谢速度，否则体重必定直线上升。

他们收拾好餐桌，遵照Jennings太太的嘱咐把剩下的所有餐食都封藏起来——“任何人都不能违背自己的管家兼厨师太太。”Mycroft指出——把Banyul红酒和酒杯拿到起居室，随后坐下来聊了一会儿各自的假期计划。（“康沃尔。”Greg坚定地说。）期间，Sherlock似乎想嘲笑哥哥和Greg手上的对戒，因为他刚走进餐厅就注意到了，只是难得认为享用眼前的佳肴更为要紧，便在用餐时没有提及。John一个警告的眼色让他改变了主意，很快，Mycroft便轻咳一声，看向Sherlock。

“好吧，亲爱的弟弟。我认为是时候该对贝多芬先生表示我们的敬意了。”

Sherlock从扶手椅里飞快地站了起来。“随时奉陪。”

他拿出自己的小提琴，精心调校着音准，等待Mycroft坐到琴凳上。待回旋曲的第一个音符划过空气，Sherlock便抬起琴弓，用甜美的音色加入钢琴欢快的旋律中。他们都不需要琴谱，只需从各自的思维宫殿中调出早已牢记的旋律。

Sherlock捕捉到Mycroft的目光，两兄弟从头到尾都凝视着彼此，目光从未游移。经过多年的互相敌对后，两人的血缘契合终于回到正轨，Sherlock双眼闪过温暖的绿光，Mycroft眼中则弥漫着柔和的深蓝。

他们依旧会斗嘴，当然如此，他们依旧会有夸张的反应和居高临下的蔑视，也会有激烈的争吵和无声的挑衅，“你让妈咪失望了”依旧会是他们的口头禅，只是，在Holmes兄弟对彼此露出微笑时，Greg与John对视一眼。

至少现在，他们是宁静而惬意的。

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写出这么一个傻白甜的结局，我真是太羞愧了。其实我也有两个弟弟，这使得兄弟阋墙让我十分痛心。Mycroft和Sherlock当然不会手牵着手去摘小花，但我实在难以容忍他们是仇敌的设定。
> 
> 但这只是我的观点，如果你的脑洞不同，我完全无所谓。毕竟这是同人，同人意味着无限可能:-)
> 
> 大英政府和他的银狐可能会有新的故事，但这一篇算是完结了。
> 
> 由衷地感谢各位读者——感谢你们的善意言语和鼓励，感谢你们花时间来阅读和评论。这对我意味着太多太多！！！
> 
> 如果有人感兴趣的话，这首就是把狐狸吸引到Mycroft花园里的曲子：  
> ·约翰·尼波默克·胡梅尔——24首前奏曲（Op. 67）  
> 而这是Mycroft和Sherlock合奏的曲子：  
> ·路德维希·范·贝多芬——小提琴和钢琴奏鸣曲（WoO 41）


End file.
